Legado oscuro
by ngefan2010
Summary: Traiciones y mentiras. Buenas intenciones que fueron traicionadas y corrompidas hasta convertirse en un legado oscuro que los padres legaron a sus hijos como una maldición.
1. El cielo y la tierra

**El Cielo y la tierra**

En el principio solo el cielo y la tierra existían. El mundo era joven y no había vida. El cielo lanzo un trueno a la tierra y le arrebato el agua. Pero la tierra guardo el trueno en su interior. Con el agua seca de la tierra el cielo hizo el aire y las nubes. En el sitio en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan el cielo unió al aire y al agua, así fue creado el primer hombre. Pero la tierra estaba seca y muy caliente. El primer hombre siempre estaba excitado, con su miembro viril erecto siempre. No había mujeres y el primer hombre desesperado metía su miembro dentro de hoyos de tierra, en tortas de barro, se la pasaba masturbándose todo el tiempo hasta eyacular y calmarse para luego volver a lo mismo. Entonces un día exploto y el agua volvió al cielo y se quedó retenida en las nubes. El viento fue retenido por la tierra.

El cielo le exigió a la tierra que le devolviera al viento. Entonces la tierra le exigió al cielo que le devolviera su agua. El cielo se enojó y las nubes se cargaron más y más de agua hasta volverse negras. Pero el cielo había olvidado que la tierra tenía el relámpago y con él le lanzo a las nubes rayos y truenos. El cielo quedo vacío por completo y por primera vez llovió en el mundo. La tierra lo tenía todo el semen del primer hombre, el agua, el viento y al trueno. Con todo eso creo al primer árbol y este solo crecía y crecía desmesuradamente. Con sus ramas y hojas la tierra quería abarcar y llenar todo el cielo. Pero en su arrogancia olvido que el relámpago era en realidad del cielo. En donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan el relámpago volvió al cielo y el gran árbol estallo en llamas hasta volverse puro humo y cenizas.

El agua, el viento y el relámpago volvieron al cielo. Esté le pidió a la tierra no pelear más y vivir en paz. El semen del primer hombre era aún retenida por la tierra y está como gesto de paz le dio la mitad al cielo y se quedó con la otra mitad. El cielo hizo lo mismo con el agua. Con el humo del primer árbol y el semen del primer hombre el cielo y la tierra hicieron todas las semillas y el viento las esparció por toda la tierra llenándola de verdor cuando el cielo las rego con la lluvia. El cielo y la tierra estaban contentos con lo que habían hecho, pero todo era silencio. No había palabras o pensamientos.

Entonces mezclaron las cenizas del primer árbol con el semen del primer hombre y así surgió la primera mujer. Pero ella solo comía y comía todo sin control porque estaba hecha de cenizas. Su vientre se llenaba de agua y siempre estaba excitada y cachonda. Se metía palos y piedras, frutos y verduras en su sexo, o en su ano. Pero no podía llenar el vacío que había en su interior con nada. Entonces se sintió mal y comenzó a vomitar, a orinar y a cagar sin control hasta morir. Su cuerpo y sus inmundicias contaminaron la tierra y es por eso que las plantas nacen, crecen, se marchitan y mueren.

Entonces el cielo y la tierra tomaron polvo y viento creando una segunda mujer, luego con el fuego y el agua crearon a un segundo hombre. El cielo y la tierra se unieron en un único ser y fue el primer hermano mayor. Mientras el segundo hombre y la segunda mujer fueron niños no había problemas y el primer hermano mayor les enseño todo lo que era necesario para vivir y ser felices, que animales y plantas eran buenos para comer. Pero el segundo hombre estaba lleno de agua y fuego. No sabía cómo manejarla, ni controlarla. Se llenó de deseo por su hermana y cuando el hermano mayor se fue a cazar, traerles frutos y verduras para comer, el menor la agarro por los cabellos a ella y la tiro de bruces en el suelo. A la fuerza le abrió las piernas y metió su miembro erecto en su vagina. La segunda mujer se deshizo en lo que era, polvo y viento, y murió.

El hermano mayor regreso y pregunto por su hermana pequeña. El segundo hombre le dijo que estaba por allí, pero ¡no sabía dónde! Así se creó la primera mentira. El hermano mayor al saber la verdad mato al segundo hombre. Este solo se convirtió en humo y cenizas porque era solo agua y fuego. Nadie bebió sus cenizas y el viento las esparció sobre la tierra. El primer hermano mayor creo de nuevo dos seres, pero hizo a la mujer de agua y fuego, y al hombre de polvo y viento. Pero la mujer de agua y fuego era irresistiblemente hermosa. El primer hermano mayor se hizo arrogante por ser cielo y tierra en uno solo, en su deseo por ella. Siempre ridiculizaba y se burlaba de su hermano menor que era de polvo y viento porque era su creador y le había dado la vida ¡Si quería también se la podía quitar en el momento que quisiera! Este, harto de sus malos tratos, se fue y los dejo solos.

Su deseo por su hermana pequeña lo corrompió y lo hizo impuro al primer hermano mayor. Con la mujer de agua y fuego tuvo a las bestias, a los animales, que solo heredaron todos los defectos de los seres anteriores. Solo vivían para comer, dormir y fornicar siendo esclavos de sus deseos y más bajos apetitos. Las bestias y alimañas llenaron los cielos, las aguas y la superficie de la tierra. La enfermedad, la vejez y la muerte llego al mundo. Cuando murieron sus cuerpos y las de sus hijos se cubrieron de gusanos y de un hedor insoportable. El mundo se hizo oscuro, como una noche eterna sin luna ni estrellas

Sobre una tierra impura y bajo un cielo cruel el hombre de polvo y viento deambulaba haciéndose viejo y sabio. Estaba muy viejo y sabiendo que se aproximaba la muerte creo una niña pequeña de barro y con su aliento le dio vida. La crio como una hija y le enseño todo lo necesario para que pudiera sobrevivir en un mundo tan hostil. Antes de morir le dijo que le daría un regalo. Que reuniera todas las ramas secas que pudiera e hiciera una pira. Al meterse en la pira el hombre de polvo y viento se transformó en una gran hoguera y ascendió como el sol. Del aire y el fuego surgió un hombre adulto de humo y este tomo a la mujer de barro como mujer. De allí en adelante todos empezamos a nacer como carne y sangre que se forma en el vientre de una mujer. También fue el primer amanecer del mundo. Desde entonces el hombre y solo el hombre es el único ser de carne y sangre que domina el fuego

La mujer tuvo muchos hijos e hijas. Los hermanos más grandes cuidaban a sus hermanos más pequeños. Ella al ver que sus hijos mayores ya no eran niños, pero tampoco adultos, tuvo miedo de que se corrompieran como todos los seres anteriormente creados a causa de no saber dominar el agua y el fuego. Le pidió al sol su ayuda en una oración y este le envió a la primera hermana mayor de cielo y tierra. La mujer de barro y su hombre de humo le enseñaron todo. Cuando ella supo todo, el hombre de humo junto a la mujer de barro se convirtió en el primer caballo y la primera yegua.

La primera hermana mayor de cielo y tierra se encargó de enseñar a nuestros primeros padres a ser hombres y a nuestras primeras madres ser mujeres de verdad en el primer Ghutol. Ella enseño a las mujeres como cuidar el campamento, como gobernar Yurta, como preservar costumbres y tradiciones. Sobre todo lo más importante que era como mezclar el agua con el fuego en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan.

Luego cuando todos los hijos e hijas de la mujer de barro eran adultos y padres de sus propios hijos adultos. Cuando hijas e hijos pequeños en Ghutol y el primer campamento con niñas y niños. Entonces la primera hermana mayor de cielo y tierra ascendió al cielo para convertirse en luna. Los hombres y mujeres al morir ascendían al cielo como estrellas cuando sus hijos e hijas quemaban sus cuerpos y bebían sus cenizas. Así cuando menos es como cuenta a niños Kurghán madres y abuelas. "¿Es verdad o es mentira estas historias?-Suelen preguntar los niños- ¡No sé! ¡No soy dueña de la verdad y yo solo te cuento lo que mis madres y mis abuelas me contaron a mí!-Responde madre y abuela"

Para el pueblo de las estepas el caballo es muy importante y gracias a él es que los Kurghán de las estepas son muchos más, muchísimos más, que otros Kurghán. Pero al norte en tierras frías de Siberia, en sus bosques, sus madres y abuelas dicen la misma historia, pero la mujer de barro y el hombre de humo se transforman en renos. Mucho más al norte, en las tierras de la tundra y de la taiga las madres y las abuelas dicen que se transforman en perros. Así sucesivamente el animal que es el más importante para que el Kurghán pueda sobrevivir en el cielo y en la tierra que le toca vivir es su primer padre y su primera madre. Por eso decimos que uno es hijo del caballo, de la cabra o del halcón, etc. No es verdad, pero tampoco son mentiras esas historias. Con ellas Kurghán aprende a ser humilde y si su corazón es humilde aprende del que sabe, respeta a sus mayores y obedece a sus jefes. Gracias a eso pueblo Kurghán sobrevive en las duras condiciones que le toca vivir.

En Ghutol hermanas mayores les dicen la verdad que saben a los hijos pequeños del pueblo que ya no son niños, pero todavía no son adultos. Esta es la verdad que sabemos y lo demás historias para niños grandes y pequeños. El agua y el fuego pasan, solo el cielo y la tierra son eternos. En el principio todos eran hijos del cielo y de la tierra. Hombres cazaban y mujeres buscaban raíces y frutos para comer. Todos andaban desnudos y los campamentos eran chozas de ramas y barro. Hombres y mujeres eran iguales, pero cada quien hacía su parte. Los que demostraban que sabían mucho sobre algo eran escuchados y obedecidos sin importar su edad o si eran hombres o mujeres.

Luego el mundo cambio y el clima se hacía cada vez más frío e inhóspito. Ya no éramos hijos del cielo y la tierra, sino del agua y del fuego. Las mujeres tenían que recoger todos los frutos y raíces que se pudieran para almacenarlos en chozas aparte. Los hombres tenían que cazar más por lo mismo. Todo para pasar los inviernos, que todos los años se hacían más crudos y rudos. Entonces solo los ancianos y nuestros padres eran los que sabían y por lo tanto eran escuchados y obedecidos. Pero eso los convirtió en arrogantes y orgullosos. Se creyeron dueños de la verdad y en su arrogancia no escuchaban a los jóvenes.

Estos, en su furia y frustración, se iban con sus seguidores. Entonces cada campamento tenía un jefe que al llegar a viejo dejaba el cargo a alguien más joven y preparado. Los ancianos eran respetados y escuchados por su sabiduría y experiencia, pero el jefe era obedecido. Todo fue bien por un tiempo. Pero los jefes se volvieron arrogantes y orgullosos también. Cada uno empezó a abusar de su cargo y buscar la forma de sacarle el máximo provecho en perjuicio de los demás. En su locura y arrogancia dijeron que ellos eran dueños de la verdad, del cielo sobre sus cabezas y de la tierra bajo sus pies.

Entonces cada loco quería imponer su locura a los demás a golpes, a palos y piedras. El que tenía más gente o estaba mejor armado era el que imponía su locura y tiranía. Pero de entre sus mismas filas estaba su destrucción, porque muchos que los seguían se decían "Este es uno como yo, solo que tiene mucha gente o mejores armas consigo. Si yo tengo más gente y más armas ¡seré jefe y todos harán lo que yo diga!"

Entonces vino el invierno y pocos pudieron sobrevivir. En primavera todo el mundo se dispersó y se fue con su mujer y sus hijos a vivir solo. Por un tiempo eso funciono. El hombre que era buen cazador podía tener más mujeres y estás más hijos e hijas que los cuidarían y honrarían en su vejez y al morir beberían sus cenizas. Pero de tanto cazar y recoger los frutos y las raíces de los bosques ya no hubo nada que comer. Vino una gran hambruna y muy pocos pudieron sobrevivir. Entonces los que quedaron mataban a las niñas cuando nacían prefiriendo tener pocas y dejaban a los niños vivir, pensando que estos eran más valiosos y mejores. Funciono por un tiempo. Pero luego había más hombres que mujeres y estos peleaban entre sí por ellas. Los más sabios y sensatos prefirieron compartir su mujer con otro y prepararse para el invierno. Fueron muy sabios y muy sensatos. Al llegar el invierno fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron.

Entonces se hizo el primer Ghutol. En el principio los hermanos mayores enseñaban a las hermanas menores y las hermanas mayores enseñaban a los hermanos menores en chozas de agua y fuego. Cuando a un niño le salía la leche de hombre, una hermana mayor lo llevaba a la choza de agua y fuego. Primero estaba encima de él una noche y luego él estaba encima de ella la otra hasta aprender. Con las hermanas menores era al contrario cuando les llegaba la sangre, su hermano mayor estaba encima de ella una noche y luego era ella quien estaba arriba la otra hasta aprender todo también.

Pueblo Kurghán próspero y se multiplico. Los hombres podían ir ahora mucho más lejos para ir a cazar. Cuando llegaban a otro campamento tenían choza y si quería podía pedir mujer, hija, hermana o amiga de amigo para calentar cama. "Yo lo hago, pero cuando yo vaya a tu campamento con mi gente ¡tú tienes que hacer lo mismo!" ese era el trato. Hombre mentiroso, ingrato, grosero y arrogante ¡duerme solo!... y no tiene ningún lugar que lo quiera recibir. Nadie bebe sus cenizas y no puede subir al cielo como estrella. Los hombres tenían que ser muy respetuosos y galantes con las mujeres. Madres, hijas, hermanas y amigas hacían frente unido cuando un hombre se pasaba y los hombres eran solo extranjeros de paso en el campamento.

Madres y abuela con sus hijas adultas son las que mantienen la paz y la armonía en campamento. Son las que mejoran y embellecen la raza. Al principio solo evitan que haya más gente de que cielo y tierra donde viven puede mantener. Luego solo los más sanos y fuertes son los que deben dejar descendencia. Ellas dominan agua y fuego primero que los hombres siempre y primero que los hombres son hermanas mayores de cielo y tierra.

A tierra Kurghán llegan otras gentes. Pero no hablan lengua Kurghán. Son arrogantes y groseros. Cazan y saquean bosques y luego vuelven a su tierra en otoño. Pueblo Kurghán pasa hambre en invierno. Cuando esos extranjeros regresan son cazados como animales y exterminados como alimañas. Sus huesos y sus pieles desolladas se dejan a la vista colgados en los árboles. Hombre Kurghán se vuelve cazador de hombres. Como caza osos, ciervos y conejos son cazados aquellos que no hablan lengua Kurghán. ¡Este cielo y esta tierra es nuestra! Pensamos, pero el cielo y la tierra se enojan por tanta arrogancia. La tierra se hace caliente y no llueve. Ya no hay cambios de estaciones, solo largas temporadas de sequía y temporadas de lluvias cada vez más escasas. Poco a poco tierra y cielo de origen de pueblo Kurghán se vuelve desierto calcinante. Hay que emigrar en grupos pequeños y dispersarse.

Hambrientos y pocos llegamos a una tierra nueva con un nuevo cielo después de un largo peregrinar de muchas generaciones. Nuestros hombres la exploran y llegan mucho más allá del horizonte. La gente cultiva la tierra y vive en pueblos. Muchos Kurghán intercambia regalos con la gente que siembra y aprenden su lengua. Los Kurghán aprenden a como sembrar con ellos y se llevan semillas a sus campamentos. La tierra muy buena para siembra. Pero gente que siembra es muy infeliz y desgraciada. Jefes malos los explotan, los maltratan y abusan de ellos. Siempre se quedan con lo mejor y la mayor parte de lo que cosechan. Los jefes son los dueños de todo. Reparten la tierra, las mujeres y a la gente que siembra entre otros jefes menores y estos lo hacen con sus hombres. Con armas de huesos, palos y piedras estos hombres los someten y son cazados los que intentan escapar.

Pueblo Kurghán los invita a irse con ellos a otra tierra sin jefes malos, que no sea de nadie. Muchos rehúsan porque no quieren dejar sus casas de piedra, ni sus tierras, ni a sus parientes. Porque temen lo desconocido. Los pocos que se vienen con los Kurghán saben muchas cosas buenas. Kurghán siempre desnudo. En invierno se pone una capa de piel y se unta todo el cuerpo de grasa de animales para conservar el calor. Está gente además de sembrar sabe hacer ropa y nuestro pueblo ahora puede ir mucho más al norte, a tierras con inviernos mucho más duros, pero con tierra fértil para la siembra el resto del año.

La gente que siembra es muy ingeniosa y le gusta mucho la comodidad. Inventan tiendas con pieles y Kurghán ya no vive más en chozas de ramas y barro. Sin embargo dentro de Yurta está siempre desnudo. Todo fue bueno por un tiempo. Kurghán vivía en paz con sus vecinos que hablaban otra lengua e intercambiaba regalos y conocimientos con ellos en cada nueva tierra a la que iba. Campamentos mucho más grandes y la vida era buena y apacible en los bosques con armas de caza y herramientas hechas de piedra, madera y hueso.

Entonces aparecieron los devoradores de hombres. Está gente tenía hachas de bronce, escudos de madera y armaduras de cuero duro. Sus armas eran para dominar y esclavizar a los hombres. Sus jefes eran crueles y hacían sacrificios humanos a ídolos de piedra y devoraban la carne de los hombres vencidos en macabros festines. Violaban a sus mujeres y convertían a sus hijos e hijas en esclavos. Sus jefes decretaron que eran los dueños del cielo y la tierra. Que ellos y sus hijos descendían de los dioses y debían ser reverenciados y adorados. Derrotaron y esclavizaron a los vecinos y a los aliados de los Kurghán. Pero los Kurghán volvieron a ser cazadores de hombres y movían sus campamentos todo el tiempo a sitios seguros. Escondían la comida para el invierno en otra parte en los bosques. No pudieron ser esclavizados.

Entonces los devoradores de hombres empezaron a talar los árboles y a quemar la tierra. Poco a poco, generación en generación, el bosque se iba reduciendo y los Kurghán iban menguando. Ya no quedaba ningún sitio donde esconderse y los hombres les dijeron a sus mujeres que huyeran con los ancianos, los enfermos, los heridos y con todos los hijos pequeños a tierras lejanas. Los enemigos eran muchos y estaban muchos mejor armados y todos los hombres Kurghán, abuelos, padres, hijos adultos y hermanos mayores sabían que morirían en el campo de batalla y que nadie bebería sus cenizas, pero no les importo. Todos los hombres murieron hasta el último en la batalla, retrasaron y menguaron el ejército de los devoradores de hombres hasta una tercera parte con su valor y arrojo. Nuestros enemigos no devoraron a los vencidos, si no que dejaron que los cadáveres se pudrieran y se llenaran de gusanos. Comenzaron a perseguir a los Kurghán sobrevivientes hasta hallar su rastro.

Nuestras abuelas, nuestras madres, sus hijas mujeres se dieron cuenta de que no había otra alternativa que volver a luchar y enfrentar al enemigo. Los bebes y los niños pequeños fueron sacrificados al cielo y a la tierra. Los heridos que no podían pelear y enfermos desahuciados también. Todos aquellos que podían pelear se cubrieron de las cenizas de sus muertos de la cabeza a los pies y cortaron sus cabellos al rape con sus cuchillos de pedernal u obsidiana. Las mujeres se quitaron sus ropas de mujeres y se pusieron las ropas de sus hombres.

En ese momento se les confió el futuro a las hermanas mayores de cielo y tierra. Las hermanas mayores junto a sus hermanos menores debían huir con los niños más grandes. Debían huir y salvar lo mejor de nuestra carne y nuestra sangre de los enemigos para que pueblo Kurghán pudiera tener un futuro libre. Cuando ellas encontraran una tierra nueva, cuando el pueblo Kurghán volviera a ser numeroso y fuerte, ¡debían regresar y tomar venganza!

Entonces los hijos pequeños con los niños grandes huyeron. Se fueron con semillas, herramientas y lo más indispensable que fuera ligero. Como todos eran sanos y fuertes, como eran pocos, no tenían ancianos, ni enfermos, ni niños pequeños que los atrasaran pudieron ir mucho más lejos en poco tiempo. Los enemigos estaban muy menguados y escarmentados cuando pelearon con nuestros padres y al creer que había más hombres Kurghán fueron más prudentes y lentos en su ofensiva. En su desesperación los Kurghán pelearon hasta que el último fue exterminado. Al final de la batalla la sorpresa de los devoradores de hombres fue mayúscula al darse cuenta del engaño. Los Kurghán muertos y derrotados eran mujeres, hombres muy mal heridos y ancianos en su mayoría… Ya los niños estaban muy lejos y en paradero desconocido.

Al llegar a la nueva tierra, mucho más al sur, los Kurghán se establecieron. Éramos muy pocos y la tierra muy pobre. De nuestros enemigos aprendimos que un hombre que estaba bien armado podía él solo vencer y dominar a muchos. Que pocos, si eran bien organizados y disciplinados, podían vencer a muchos que eran desorganizados e indisciplinados. Así que con los cueros de animales cazados nos hicimos armaduras. Pero no sabíamos hacer bronce, no podíamos hacer escudos de madera fuertes, ni hachas. Tuvimos que conformarnos con tener escudos de cuero endurecido y hachas de piedra para defendernos.

Sin embargo los hombres eran muy pocos y las mujeres muchas. Todos aquellos que fueran mayores de 15 años eran mujeres y el resto variaban en edades, pero ningún varón era mayor de 15 años. Todas las mujeres que eran mayores de 15 años y no eran mujeres embarazadas usaron ropas de hombre holgadas, andaban cubiertos siempre con cenizas de la cabeza a los pies y se cortaron los cabellos. Usaban armaduras de cuero y siempre estaban visiblemente armadas con sus porras, hachas de piedra y escudos de cuero. Así si gente extraña los veía a lo lejos no se daría cuenta que el campamento estaba indefenso y era presa fácil, creería que había muchos hombres armados y no los atacarían.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se comprometieron en aprender a ser disciplinados y organizados. A nuestras mujeres por ser más y la mayoría adulta tuvieron que cargar con todo el peso de sacar adelante al grupo de supervivientes. Muchas tareas y trabajos que tradicionalmente lo hacían los hombres tuvieron que hacerlas ellas. En ellas eran los sentimientos de odio y deseos de venganza más fuertes. No sería hoy, no sería mañana o en esta vida, pero la venganza vendría. Pero primero tenían que sobrevivir.

La tierra era muy pobre y periódicamente se agotaba al poco tiempo. El campamento se mudaba mucho en poco menos que uno o dos años. Las mujeres aprendieron a ser diestras tanto en la caza como en el manejo de las armas. Pero por muy valientes y fuertes que fueran las mujeres, ellas son las que pueden tener hijos. Exponerlas a morir en el campo de batalla o durante las jornadas de cacería era contraproducente. Los hombres adultos eran muy pocos y demasiado valiosos como para exponerlos también. Habían pasado 5 años y quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Todo el mundo estaba muy conmocionado al principio, pero ahora que lo peor había pasado había que pensar las cosas y planificarlas.

Se habló de hacer crecer el pueblo, pero tenía que ser en forma gradual. Todo aquel que pudiera trabajar se necesitaba para prepararse para el invierno. Los Kurghán prefieren tener sus hijos después de alcanzar por completo la plenitud física, ósea después de los 20 años. En el Ghutol precisamente aprenden los medios y la importancia de eso, sobre todo de que la gente no puede sobrepasar jamás los medios que cielo y tierra tienen para alimentar a todos los seres vivientes. Cada cierto tiempo a la tierra había que dejarla descansar y dejar de cazar algunos animales en temporadas específicas para seguir teniendo alimento en el futuro.

Las hermanas mayores eran quienes tenían más edad en el grupo de sobrevivientes, a pesar que ninguna era mayor de 25 años. Las que más tenían prestigio y respeto. Las más maduras y preparadas. Con todo el conocimiento y la sabiduría de nuestros ancestros inculcadas a ellas para transmitirla a la siguiente generación. Había un jefe hombre y este siempre considero sabio escucharlas. A tontas y locas las mujeres no se podían quedar embarazadas como hasta ahora había pasado con algunas que tontamente e irresponsablemente no habían tomado las medidas necesarias para evitarlo ¡causando problemas y molestias adicionales a la comunidad! Solo aquellos con la plenitud física y el completo desarrollo son los que debían tener hijos y estos venir en lo posible al mismo tiempo, en las condiciones que fueran las más favorables a la comunidad.

Con todo era mujeres por cada hombre todavía y en lo posible los niños debían de venir entre finales de verano y comienzos de otoño. Cuando hubiera bastante comida fresca, cosechada y almacenada para que la leche de sus madres fuera mucho más nutritiva durante el duro invierno. Así que las mujeres hicieron un sorteo entre ellas. Por turnos unas quedarían embarazadas y las otras no. Estas ayudarían a los hombres en sus tareas y guardarían estricto celibato. Los hombres solo podrían tener relaciones con las otras mujeres hasta dejarlas preñadas, luego pasarían a las otras cuando los niños estuvieran más crecidos y su cuidado no exigiera demasiado tiempo, ni fuera difícil. En la medida que los niños fueran creciendo y madurando harían así hasta que la población se emparejara.

Fue entonces que hicimos la división y los grupos por edades. Desde que nace hasta que aprende a caminar es niño nacido. Que es aproximadamente hasta que tiene 4 años. Desde que aprende a caminar hasta ser consciente y responsable de sus actos es niño pequeño. Aproximadamente desde los 4 hasta los 8 años. Desde que es responsable y consciente de sus actos hasta que sangra si es niña o sale leche de hombre si es niño, son niños grandes. Desde los 8 años hasta los 12 años aproximadamente. En el momento en que son hermanos y hermanas de agua y fuego, tienen una hermana mayor de cielo y tierra, son hermanos pequeños. Aproximadamente desde los 13 años hasta que tienen 16 o 17 años. Cuando dominan agua y fuego totalmente, hasta que el cuerpo se les desarrolla por completo son hermanos mayores. Entre 16 y 20 años. Los adultos son los hombres y mujeres desde que tienen el cuerpo por completo desarrollado y en la plenitud de su fuerza hasta el día de su muerte.

En esa época no sabíamos contar hasta más allá de 20 (los dedos de las manos y de los pies) y nadie sabía en realidad su edad en años. Así que la división por edades era más que nada según los atributos y condiciones expuestos. En esa época nuestros padres y nuestras madres solo sabían o estar uno encima o el otro abajo. La leche de hombre, en nuestras creencias, es buena para la niña que empieza a sangrar. Cuando la mujer no sangra, para el niño al que le empieza a salir la leche de hombre es bueno tomar su miel de mujer. A cada niño que le empezaba a salir leche de hombre le tocaba la misma proporción d mujeres cada uno. Entonces se le asignó una hermana mayor de cielo y tierra asistida con otra hermana de agua y fuego.

Lo primero que enseñaba la hermana mayor a sus hermanos menores era a ser limpios y aseados, las normas de higiene fundamentales. ¡A no ser promiscuos y solo estar con los que les habían asignado en el momento en que se había fijado! Como antiguo proverbio Kurghán dice "Tu sabes con quien te has acostado, ¡no con quien se ha acostado el otro!" Como reconocer las enfermedades venéreas y como no contagiarse. Persona sucia, hedionda, llena de piojos y ladillas ¡Que duerma sola y bien lejos! Primero siempre se aprende a controlar agua con mucho ayuno y meditación.

Luego ella acostaba a la hermana de agua y fuego boca arriba en una estera con las rodillas flexionadas apuntando al cielo y le decía que abriera las piernas. El joven podía ver el interior de la vagina de su hermana y la hermana mayor le explicaba cómo se llamaba cada cosa y señalaba. El himen de la hermana de agua y fuego la hermana mayor explicaba que cielo y tierra la había puesto allí para señalar la diferencia entre una que todavía no domina agua y otra que sí para hermano que está aprendiendo a mezclar agua y fuego. Que como hermana tiene mucho fuego y mucha agua la membrana era para que no se saliera. A esa membrana siempre la habíamos llamado piel de agua de niña.

Luego de enseñar todo y que el varón memorizara todo era el turno de la hermana mayor de estar acostada y abrir las piernas. El joven aprendía a tomar y a beber de su miel. Bajo sus indicaciones e instrucciones el joven lameteaba, comía y metía su lengua en la vulva de su hermana mayor de cielo y tierra hasta provocarle un orgasmo. Luego le hacía lo mismo a la otra joven. Con el varón de pie y sus hermanas arrodilladas la mayor le enseñaba a la menor como tomar la leche del hombre. Ella lo hacía primero y luego explicaba para que luego la menor lo repitiera todo bajo su guía y supervisión.

Como los elementos de agua y fuego son más inestables en los hombres o dependiendo del caso particular o del nivel de relación entre los tres hermanos, en vez de una hermana menor estaba una chica más experimentada que ayudaba a la hermana mayor en la instrucción del varón. O era un hermano mayor más experimentado el que bebía la miel de mujer delante de la joven y le enseñaba, para luego ser él quien bebiera de su miel de mujer por primera vez. Si la confianza y el respeto eran sólidos y los tres hermanos eran en verdad muy unidos ¡Todo quedaba entre ellos tres y nadie más! y eso era lo ideal porque aunque parezca lo contrario lo más importante de enseñar en el Ghutol era a no ser promiscuos.

Mediante caricias y sexo oral hermanos de agua y fuego aprenden a controlar y dominar su agua interior. En esa época no sabíamos nada de los besos, solo de caricias. La hermana mayor le enseñaba a sus hermanos como llegar al orgasmo con solo caricias a los genitales primero y después con solo caricias al cuerpo. Luego el hombre tenía que aprender a controlar sus erecciones siendo solo acariciado por sus hermanas. Con sus senos, con sus pies, sus manos, sus muslos, con el miembro del muchacho entre los labios vaginales las dos hermanas le hacían pajas y lo iban preparando para la penetración. De esa forma el hombre aprendía a no ser tosco, ni rudo y a aguantar más. Sobre todo a ser paciente.

-¡Hazme tú mujer!- Le decía la hermana mayor un día, en que consideraba que el joven estaba listo.

En el momento de la penetración la hermana mayor se ponía encima sobre su hermano menor y hacían el amor así por primera vez. Luego la hermana menor se ponía encima y el joven sin penetrarla del todo, con su miembro erecto deslizándose entre sus labios vaginales le daba placer y gozo. Luego solo había penetración con su hermana mayor cuando ella estaba arriba de él, sin penetración con la hermana menor encima. El varón mismo era el que pedía estar arriba un día y si la hermana mayor estaba de acuerdo, lo dejaba. Entonces el joven estaba encima de ella y podía solo preocuparse en gozar y buscar su placer. Para la segunda vez tenía que darle gozo y placer a su hermana mayor estando encima. Si la hermana mayor consideraba que estaba listo, ¡podía desflorar a la menor!, de lo contrario solo pajas con ella y penetraciones con la mayor encima o debajo de él. Si ella daba el permiso, el joven le preguntaba a ella si quería y cuando ella decía:

-¡Hazme tú mujer!-

El joven y ella podían estar los dos solos si querían o con su hermana mayor guiándolos y supervisándolos. La hermana menor podía ser desflorada como mejor lo quisiera, con él arriba o debajo de ella. A partir de entonces el joven podía penetrar a sus hermanas de las dos formas que sabíamos en esa época y estar con otras chicas del Ghutol con las que quisiera para aprender más, practicar más o simplemente por su deseo y querer gozar. Sus hermanas estaban también en igual libertad. Nadie podía ser celoso o posesivo con nadie en la época en que viven en el Ghutol. Todos son hermanos y hermanas.

Los 5 años que habían pasado habían sido en verdad difíciles. Habíamos que tenido que volver a vivir como nuestros antepasados en chozas de barro y ramas. Untarnos de grasa de animales la piel para conservar y retener el calor que se escapaban de nuestras ropas harapientas y desgastadas. Muchos niños o mujeres o los dos murieron durante el tiempo en que hubo embarazos no deseados, ni planificados. Las embarazadas estaban muy mal alimentadas y todo el mundo tenía que hacer trabajos pesados sin excepciones. No había mujeres adultas, ni abuelas, que eran las encargadas de ser parteras y a nuestras hermanas mayores les toco aprender sobre la marcha. Pero ya volvíamos a tener Yurtas de pieles otra vez donde guarecernos y mejores ropas. A comer mejor. Ya conocíamos mejor nuestro entorno y el ser organizados, disciplinados y planificar para el futuro ya estaba dando frutos

El día para empezar a engendrar nueva vida para la comunidad había sido fijado. Los hombres y las mujeres se preparaban comiendo lo más saludable que se pudiera, haciendo mucho ejercicio y sudando mucho. Con celibato y abstinencia total días o hasta meses antes para acumular mucha agua y fuego en su interior. A cada hombre le tocaba d mujeres cada uno y en lo posible querían dejarlas a todas preñadas en la misma noche. Las mujeres querían volver a ser mujeres, sentirse femeninas y hermosas de nuevo. Oler bien y verse bien.

Mientras más se goce y se disfrute más querrá la madre a su hijo, mejor será su leche. En su vientre la carne y la sangre formaran seres fuertes y saludables. Las mujeres deben compartir el hombre que les ha tocado y ayudarlo a usar su vigor y su fuerza para que todos disfruten por igual por el bien del nuevo ser. Sin prisas mezclar el agua y el fuego para que la semilla del hombre encuentre el huerto de la mujer fértil. Ellas ya se han puesto de acuerdo y esperan al hombre que vendrá a preñarlas con alegría y que las convertirá en hermanas de carne y sangre. El hombre es un joven con apenas 20 años cumplidos. Ninguna mujer es mayor de 25 años, ni menor de 20.

Sin prisas hablan primero y pasan una velada agradable. Entre risas y juegos las mujeres sortean sus turnos. Con él hombre encima son fecundadas, con su conocimiento de agua y fuego aprovechan al máximo su vigor y su fuerza. Todas repiten más de una vez y el hombre se vacía en ellas muchas veces. El hombre descansa en el día para en la noche volver con una sola o con todas de nuevo por una luna completa. Todos los embarazos se llevan a buen término y muchas paren el mismo día o con poca diferencia exactamente cumplidos los 9 meses de la fiesta. Los niños nacen sanos y hermosos.

El campamento se había mudado de nuevo y nadie era mayor a 40 años. Entonces un animal nunca visto llego. No le tenía miedo al hombre y más bien buscaba su compañía, descaradamente se metía en las Yurtas balando. Era un cordero. Entonces quienes hacían guardia trajeron un hijo pequeño desnudo que tenía otro animal nunca visto. Era como un lobo, pero este animal obedecía al joven que hablaba en una lengua extraña. El perro nos gruñía amenazadoramente y eran las palabras del joven lo que lo calmaba. Tanto él animal como el muchacho estaban visiblemente asustados. El joven se alegró de ver al cordero. Nadie hablaba la lengua del joven, pero con mímica y buena voluntad se supo que el joven vivía cerca de allí. Con una escolta y con regalos fue regresado con su gente sin que ninguno, (el cordero, el perro y el joven) hubiera sufrido daño o maltrato.

Los pastores venían a esa tierra en primavera y se quedaban hasta finales de verano. En otoño regresaban a su tierra al sur con sus rebaños para no tener que soportar el duro invierno. Vivian en tiendas cónicas de pieles muy primitivas e inferiores a nuestras Yurtas. Nuestro pueblo hizo amistad y alianza con ellos. Así tuvimos perros, cabras y ovejas. Ellos no sembraban, ni sabían nada sobre eso. Pero conocían mucho mejor que nosotros que frutos y vegetales eran buenos para comer en esa zona y sus propiedades medicinales. Tenían también arcos y flechas, hondas, para cazar y defenderse de sus enemigos. Nosotros las añadimos a nuestro arsenal de armas.

Esta gente prefiere andar por completo desnudas a pesar de tener cueros y lanas para hacer sus ropas. Para nosotros no tiene ninguna importancia quien nace primero del vientre de una mujer, porque siempre tenemos hermanos mayores que nos cuidan, de nuestra edad o menores a quien cuidar por nuestra forma de vida. Tampoco damos mucha importancia quien es el padre o la madre de un niño y en sí todos los adultos y los ancianos de la comunidad son nuestros padres y nuestras madres. La comunidad es lo más importante y la familia en sí esta diluida y absorbida en ella hasta el punto de no existir.

Para los pastores es todo lo contario. El hijo primogénito es el más importante y lo demás hijos deben servirlo y seguirlo como líder si es hombre. Si es mujer es la que se encarga de cuidar y honrar a los padres en su ancianidad. En lo posible el hijo primogénito se casa con una hija primogénita o quien le sigue para sellar alianzas entre familias y es muy importante que quede claro fuera de toda duda quien es hijo de quien. Los pastores dependen por completo de sus rebaños y ellos se los llevan evitando los tiempos de invierno, sequia o de tormenta que saben que son periódicos en determinados sitios o porque necesitan dejar que los pastizales se renueven.

El hombre es el amo y la mujer una propiedad que habla. La mujer tiene que llegar con su cortina de agua de niña intacta para el momento de su matrimonio. Con eso es prueba más que suficiente de que el primogénito es hijo de su marido. A partir de allí el marido puede ofrecerla a otros hombres como señal de hospitalidad, si quiere sacarle cría para sellar una alianza con otro hombre o para mejorar la estirpe familiar. En todo caso la mujer es su propiedad y todos sus hijos son suyos aunque los otros sean de otros hombres. Si resulta que el hombre es estéril, uno de sus hermanos o un familiar cercano de reconocida fertilidad puede preñar a su esposa y así tener el preciado hijo o hija primogénita de su carne y sangre que lo cuidara y dará amparo en su ancianidad. Todos los hombres tienen una y solo una esposa, pero si tienen los medios para mantenerla, 2 o hasta 4. Pero las tiene que tener a cada una con su propio hogar aparte. Si muere antes que su mujer, está queda bajo el amparo y la protección de la familia con sus hijos. Pero como propiedad familiar que se puede cambiar o vender con otras familias.

Si la que es estéril es la mujer, el hombre la puede regresar con su familia o quedarse de todas formas con ella para su gozo y deleite personal o para sus huéspedes o para los miembros jóvenes de la familia. Si su barrera de agua se rompe antes de estar casada, así sea por accidente, la mujer es apedreada hasta morir. Por eso la mujer no siente ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza de enseñar siempre que sea requerido que es virgen tanto a su familia como a extraños. Sus costumbres en verdad que eran bien diferentes a las nuestras y nos chocaban. Pero en general las relaciones eran cordiales y mutuamente beneficiosas. Ellos no se quedaban mucho tiempo y antes de que llegara el invierno siempre se iban con nuestros regalos y nosotros nos quedábamos con los suyos.

Son gente muy alegre. Nosotros no sabíamos bailar y para hacer música cantamos y batimos las palmas. Ellos tienen tambores, pitos y flautas. Hombres y mujeres bailan en parejas haciendo círculos, rozándose y tocándose. Nosotros usamos todo el tiempo ropa fuera de nuestras Yurtas, excepto en verano que por el calor preferimos andar desnudos. A los hombres hay que enseñarles mucho autocontrol por qué tener erecciones delante de otra persona se considera grosero y de muy mala educación. Nuestros hombres jamás bailan con las pastoras en verano o sin tener la ropa puesta. Hasta nuestras mujeres optan por hacer lo mismo porque es muy obvio que se excitan mucho después de bailar con los pastores.

Hasta en mezclar el agua y el fuego han demostrado ser muy superiores y sus mujeres mucho más zorras, lujuriosas, promiscuas, sinvergüenzas y astutas que las nuestras. Sobre todo en la época que son solteras y tienen el peligro de morir apedreadas si no son vírgenes. Las mujeres parecen sumisas, obedientes y calladas delante de extraños, pero cuando están en amistad y confianza con nuestras mujeres se muestran de verdad como son. Entre risas dicen que a la que apedrean siempre es a la que es tonta y estúpida. Que algunas no han llegado vírgenes a sus maridos y que tienen miles de formas de engañarlos para que crean lo contrario. Con todo ellas consideran ir con su cortina de agua de niña intacta en un matrimonio ventajoso como el supremo arte de ser mujer.

Con ellas nuestro pueblo aprendió a hablar con gracia e ingenio. También el juego de sonrisas, insinuaciones y miradas de una mujer. Aprendimos con ellas a besar en la boca y a mamar de sus pechos para darles placer. En caricias, sexo oral, sexo sin penetración y en hacer pajas demostraron también que eran muy superiores a nosotros. Finalmente con ellas descubrimos el sexo anal. Ellas prácticamente hacen lo mismo que nuestro pueblo de tener una que sabe que va enseñando a un chico y a una chica que no saben, pero lo hacen en forma discreta, sutil, oculta y clandestina. También de forma mucho más divertida y emocionante para sus hermanos de agua y fuego. No fuiste joven y no viviste la vida si no tuviste una hermana, prima o amiga adolescente que te haya iniciado en el amor a escondidas de los adultos y que luego te haya buscado una más joven o de tu edad para que le desvirgaras el culito bajo su lasciva guía y lujuriosa supervisión.

A veces son sorprendidos, pero si el himen de las chicas continúa intacto, solo son castigados con unos buenos azotes… ¡más que nada por dejarse atrapar y no hacer las cosas bien! Los adultos en verdad se ríen y hacen de la vista gorda o descaradamente alcahuetean a los jóvenes. Ellas saben de hierbas y brebajes anticonceptivos para antes o después de tener relaciones, hacen condones con tripas de cabras, pero prefieren y les gusta por encima de todo que les metan una buena verga por el culo. El hombre que habla con gracia, besa bien y por encima de todo sepa culear bien es él que tiene su rebaño de hembras siempre dispuestas para tener sexo con él cuando quiera y le apetezca.

Las mujeres sin embargo no tienen voz, ni voto, ni derechos en nada… formalmente y directamente. Como hija, esposa, hermana, madre, amante, pariente o amiga puede influir en los hombres, siempre y cuando sea prudente, discreta y no se note. Los hombres pierden mucho respeto y prestigio si es muy evidente que los manipula una mujer o que está influye en ellos en forma notoriamente clara. De todas formas cualquier problema o desavenencias que nuestro pueblo tuvo con los pastores de cabras nuestras mujeres primero lo hablaron con sus mujeres y después se encontró una solución satisfactoria para ambas partes. Como ellos dicen: "Es mejor hablar, que no hablarse… No hablarse, que insultarse… Insultarse que golpearse… golpearse que matarse… matar que dejarse matar"

Ellos en sí no son guerreros y en las pocas veces que entablan batalla solo se dan de garrotazos, se insultan y en el momento en que tienen los muertos es que desisten de continuar. Los muertos los pagan; sin importar el bando, si ganaron o perdieron la batalla; con regalos a la familia en cabras, mujeres, comida y mercancías. Las pocas veces que entablamos batallas contra ellos siempre ganábamos porque éramos mucho más disciplinados y organizados. Usando e imitando lo que sabíamos de los devoradores de hombres en el manejo de las armas, protegidos con armaduras y escudos de cuero, peleando unidos en formación. Incluso con nuestras mujeres usando ropa de hombres, con el rostro cubierto, para hacerles creer que éramos muchos más de lo que éramos en realidad. Hasta ellas peleaban mucho mejor que ellos cuerpo a cuerpo y un disciplinado batallón completo de mujeres podían vencer con mucha facilidad (protegidas con sus escudos y armaduras, con sus lanzas y hachas de piedra, con sus máscaras y ropas que ocultan de que en realidad son solo mujeres) a un montón de hombres desnudos que solo tienen como armas un garrote cada uno y atacan sin un plan, sin orden, ni disciplina, ni línea de mando claro.

Para nosotros ganar una guerra con ellos solo bastaba con desarmarlos, tomarlos como prisioneros y negociar un rescate con sus familias y el fin de las hostilidades. De haber muertos de su lado, los pagábamos con nuestras cabras, comida y mercancías. De tener muertos de nuestro lado nunca lo admitíamos, para dar la ilusión de que éramos invencibles en batalla. Siempre peleábamos con nuestras armaduras, con ropas y máscaras que ocultaran tanto nuestros rostros como la forma del cuerpo. A las mujeres las dejábamos en la retaguardia y peleaban de verdad si atacaban nuestro campamento donde ellas protegían a los niños y cuidaban a nuestros heridos. Como siempre íbamos con el rostro cubierto en tiempos de guerra y descubierto en tiempos de paz los pastores nos llamaban en la guerra "gente sin rostro" y creían que las máscaras que usábamos tenían magia.

Las causas de las guerras con los pastores eran más que nada porque sus animales se metían en nuestros huertos y cultivos, porque nosotros poníamos cercas para tener nuestros animales controlados y les cortábamos el paso a los pastizales a los suyos sin querer, por el control de una fuente de agua potable, porque uno de nuestros chicos "jugando" accidentalmente desvirgaba a una de sus chicas (de las tontas y estúpidas) y está nos pedía quedarse con nosotros para que su gente no la matara, o porque uno de sus chicos maltrataba a una de nuestras chicas o la insultaba porque no era virgen y ella ni se avergonzaba o le pedía perdón por eso, etc.

Nosotros éramos muy pocos. Ellos eran mucho más que nosotros y de pelear en serio con sus hondas, arcos y flechas. Sitiarnos y quemar nuestros cultivos, matar nuestros animales. Armar emboscadas bien hechas, ¡Nos podían causar mucho daño! Así que no éramos arrogantes, ni orgullosos, ni insensatos a la hora de negociar la paz. Los pastores de todas formas tampoco les gustaban llegar a esos extremos y preferían mil veces ser malos soldados y malos guerreros, pagar los muertos de lado y lado, que tener campos de batalla cubiertos de muertos y estar estancados en guerras por años. De todas formas en el otoño se irían antes de que empezara el invierno a sus tierras del sur y preferían regresar el próximo año con amigos y aliados esperándolos con regalos que con unos enemigos.

Las guerras con ellos nunca se llegaron a prolongar a más de un mes, eran simples escaramuzas sin importancia y en el momento en que conseguíamos desarmarlos y capturarlos como prisioneros era el fin de la guerra. En todo caso ellos nunca eran un frente unido y la guerra era en realidad entre facciones o contra una familia en concreto. La familia y los lazos de sangre era lo más importante para ellos. Lo que daba legitimidad y poder a sus jefes. En la medida que la familia sea grande, unida y fuerte mayor será su peso en sus comunidades a la hora en que se toman decisiones. Las alianzas familiares son las que crean a la comunidad y está dura o se disuelve, crece o mengua, se debilita o se fortalece en función de ellas. Los primogénitos de ambos sexos son educados aparte y a fondo. Los hombres para cumplir el rol de líderes, administradores y gerentes de su gente y de los recursos familiares. Las mujeres como medio para sellar alianzas y pactos entre familias. Los demás solo los obedecen, son fichas y peones en los juegos de poder de las familias.

Con nosotros es diferente. El que sabía y tenía un talento especial en algo era obedecido en esa área. Nuestros jefes necesitaban el apoyo y la asesoría de nuestros mayores y de la gente que sabe para tener legitimidad. La confianza y el respeto de la gente que tenía más o menos su edad. Nunca nos han gustado los jefes déspotas y autoritarios. La gente en realidad hace lo que le place y lo que quiere. Los jefes solo orientan, guían, median y arbitran entre los demás. Hablan por la comunidad y por encima de todo escuchan a todos. Cuando llega el momento deja que su lugar lo tome alguien más joven y capaz y luego solo se dedica a asesorar y aconsejar. Para nosotros la habilidad y el talento que tenemos para algo, la edad que tenemos, la confianza y el respeto que la gente nos tenga va a ser el grado de poder que tengamos y el nivel de jerarquía en que vamos a estar en la comunidad. Nuestra lealtad individual está con la comunidad y siempre buscaremos lo que la haga fuerte y unida.

En todo caso el no tener caballos, ni animales de tiro es en sí una de las razones por las cuales tenemos ambos pueblos mayor libertad sexual que otros. En primer lugar es mejor ofrecer a unos hombres desconocidos y que llevan mucho tiempo vagando solos a tu mujer, tus hermanas y tus hijas para que se diviertan y se relajen a que ellos te las quiten a la fuerza. No solo eso, enriquecen tu sangre si de esas relaciones ellas se quedan preñadas y tienen hijos de ellos. Muchos pueblos sucumben por la endogamia si solo se cruzan entre ellos o solo con la gente que tienen cerca. El viajar de un punto a otro toma muchas generaciones y un hombre que viene de una tierra muy lejana renueva tu sangre con su semilla. En todo caso en el momento que los hombres aceptan tu hospitalidad se comprometen a ayudarte en tus tareas, a obedecerte y a respetarte, a luchar contra tus enemigos.

Con el tiempo y casi sin darnos cuenta ambos pueblos se fueron fusionando. En todo caso nosotros nos impusimos y fuimos la parte dominante, pero mucho de la forma de ser de los pueblos pastores se conservó y nos enriqueció. Cuando vivimos en comunidad somos Kurghán, pero en la vida familiar somos como los pastores de cabras y ovejas. Poco a poco fuimos olvidando la venganza en cada nueva generación y nuestro pueblo se iba fortaleciendo y creciendo. La lengua y el Ghutol cobraban mucho más importancia y era ya un rasgo por completo distintivo nuestro. Nuestras mujeres eran mucho más libres e inteligentes que otras mujeres de otros pueblos, que eran oprimidas y silenciadas por sus propios hombres en sociedades que se hacían más machistas y patriarcales.

El cultivo de cereales fue una verdadera revolución. Los cereales se pueden almacenar y conservar por años. Lo que te permite tener alimento de sobra tanto para tu gente como para intercambiar por otras cosas que necesitas con otros pueblos. Te permite tener personas que se especialice en distintas áreas como las ciencias, el arte y el comercio. Pero con eso también viene la desigualdad entre los que tienen todo y los que no tienen nada. La guerra y los conflictos como lo resuelven sabiamente los pueblos pastores deja de ser practico. La guerra y los conflictos se institucionalizan y surge un profesional que se lucra y vive de la violencia y la muerte, ¡los guerreros! Al principio solo defienden a la gente, a las cosechas y a la tierra. Pero más tarde o más temprano se dan cuenta que pueden tener todo y la guerra como medio para tener la paz se convierte en un fin en sí misma.

A pesar de tener cabras y ovejas, conocer la agricultura, no nos podíamos comparar en poder y riqueza con las aldeas de casas de piedra que iban surgiendo. Nosotros no teníamos cereales, ni lo sabíamos cultivar. Nuestros granos, raíces, frutos secos, legumbres, hortalizas, carnes y pescados eran recolectados y conservados para el invierno inmediato que puntualmente llegaba todos los años. Antes de conocer a los pastores la carne era lo que menos se comía y solo la conseguíamos por medio de la caza y la pesca. Se consumía muy poco y la mayor parte era ahumada y conservada para los meses de invierno. Lo mismo con las cosechas. Con la cría de animales nuestra dieta mejoro y ya podíamos tener carne fresca en invierno. Pero también necesitábamos tener forraje para ellos guardado y almacenado. Una mala cosecha o una plaga en los rebaños era el desastre para todos nosotros.

La comida que se almacenaba solo duraba lo suficiente para pasar el invierno. Si la tierra necesitaba descansar nos mudábamos a otra tierra para quedarnos allí por un tiempo bastante más prolongado ahora que teníamos la cría de ovejas y cabras como complemento de la agricultura. Había más campamentos y para nosotros lo mejor era tener una población baja, tanto de personas como animales para no agotar los recursos tan rápidos, y muy dispersa los campamentos unos de otros. Si íbamos a ser pocos era necesario que solo fueran los mejores y los más fuertes los que dejaran descendencia. Eso por supuesto que era la tarea de las mujeres y lo mismo que era bueno para la siembra y la cría de animales era buena para la gente.

Nosotros no nos casamos y en realidad los hijos son responsabilidad y propiedad de la mujer. El hombre se queda con ella y le ayuda, pero ella tiene la última palabra. Hombres y mujeres se quedan juntos por que quieren estar juntos. No importa si la mujer tiene hijos de otros hombres o que el hombre preñe a otras mujeres. Lo importante es que la nueva generación sea sana, unida y que sepa trabajar en armonía. El hombre y la mujer está mucho más apegado a su madre y a sus hermanas y hermanos de vientre, le siguen sus familiares de carne y sangre, por último los adultos y los niños con quienes ha vivido a lo largo de su vida. Con todo y eso, como los pastores, al hijo o la hija primogénita de cada mujer se le da una educación aparte, muchos privilegios tanto como muchas responsabilidades y deberes. Ellos son los que se encargan del cuidado de los ancianos y mantener la familia con lazos de carne y sangre unida.

Los hijos nacidos del vientre de una mujer e hijos del mismo padre son hermanos de carne y sangre. Los hijos de una misma mujer, pero de padres distinto son hermanos de carne. Los hijos de distintas mujeres, pero que tienen el mismo padre son hermanos de sangre. Nuestras mujeres no son promiscuas, si tienen un hijo es bien claro de que hombre es y qué relación tiene con ella. Si es solo un amigo, un enamorado, un amante, su esposo (prácticamente) es algo que todo el mundo sabe y que ella no esconde. Si ella decide ser de un solo hombre, tener hijos solo con él y acostarse solo con él, ¡Nada, ni nadie se lo impide! Con los hombres es igual… solo que si la mujer lo corre de su Yurta se tiene que ir.

El mundo estaba cambiando y los pueblos que venían ya no eran tan pacíficos como los pastores de cabras. Eran mucho más violentos y salvajes. Nos tocó luchar contra ellos, pero nuestras gentes vencían porque estábamos siempre mucho mejor preparados y organizados. Nuestras tácticas y disciplina nos estaban haciendo famosos y éramos conocidos como los "Sin rostro". Nuestro pueblo entonces entro en contacto con las aldeas de piedra y estas nos fascinaron con su riqueza y esplendor. Ya no tenían jefes, si no reyes que vivían con todo lujo y boato. Al principio nos encandilamos y creíamos que en verdad uniéndonos a esos pueblos seriamos felices. Pero los más viejos se dieron cuenta de la podredumbre que ocultaban. El lujo y esplendor de sus reyezuelos era a costa del hambre y la miseria del pueblo. Los pueblos salvajes y primitivos que nos habían invadido y con quienes habíamos luchado habían sido expulsados de sus tierras para tener más terrenos de cultivo para los cereales, más pastizales para las ovejas y las cabras. La gran mayoría había sido esclavizada y los que pudieron escapar en su hambre y desesperación nos atacaron para hacernos lo mismo que les habían hecho a ellos.

Está gente ambicionaba la tierra bajo nuestros pies y el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas para sus cultivos y sus rebaños. Para esclavizarnos y usarnos como soldados contra otros pueblos. Nosotros solo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al este lejos de ellos en un gran éxodo. De ellos aprendimos a hacer queso y yogurt, el cultivo de algunos cereales como el trigo, la avena y la cebada. Pero no quisimos nada más. Solo queríamos vivir en nuestras Yurtas tranquilos y en paz. Fue en el Este donde encontramos al caballo y lo domesticamos. Al principio solo era para aprovechar su carne, luego vimos lo útil que era para llevar cargas pesadas y por ultimo lo convertimos en montura. Entonces nuestro pueblo se convirtió en el amo y señor de las estepas en tan solo tres generaciones. Nos hicimos tan numerosos como las estrellas en el cielo.

Sin embargo habíamos olvidado por completo la venganza. Todo ese tiempo no había pasado en vano para los devoradores de hombres. Ellos aparecieron mucho más fuertes y numerosos que antes. Con hachas, lanzas y espadas de bronce. Con escudos, cascos y armaduras de escamas de bronce. Una infantería pesada imbatible y temible que aplastaba todo a su paso. Nosotros solo habíamos copiado e imitado lo mejor que pudimos sus formaciones de combate y sus estrategias guerreras, pero todo eso era por completo obsoleto. Los nuevos devoradores de hombres habían totalmente superado a sus antepasados en todo. Si esa gente casi nos llevó al exterminio con solo primitivas armas de bronce, armaduras de cuero duro y escudos de madera… Con solo la capacidad de movilizar solo unos cientos de hombres y como máximo dos mil… ¡Estábamos seguros que seriamos aniquilados por completo ahora que estaban muchos mejor armados y podían movilizar a miles en disciplinados ejércitos de hasta cinco mil hombres!

En esa época montábamos los caballos sin brida y sin silla. Solo teníamos nuestras armas de madera, piedra y hueso. Hondas, arcos y flechas. Nuestros perros, nuestras ovejas y cabras. Nuestros huertos y cultivos. En la estepa había grandes distancias entre un campamento y otro. Habían pasado muchos siglos y nosotros no teníamos en nuestro pecho la rabia y el enojo de nuestros antepasados. En serio pensamos que era posible vivir en paz con los devoradores de hombres o en el peor de los casos seguir huyendo de ellos.

Los devoradores de hombres fueron siempre las peores pesadillas que tuvimos en nuestra niñez al escuchar la historia de nuestras madres y abuelas. Hasta ahora eran solo rumores del oeste y decidimos enviar espías. En efecto nuestros enemigos habían cambiado para peor en su brutalidad y tiranía. Ahora eran una teocracia con sacerdotes eunucos que se cortaban los genitales como ofrenda a su dios, una piedra enorme parada en una punta. Estos hombres estaban cubiertos de cenizas de la cabeza a los pies y vestían sayales negros. Las mujeres, los esclavos y las tierras las acaparaban los jefes y estos los repartían entre sus seguidores. El primogénito varón de cada mujer era entregado a los sacerdotes a los 8 años para ser consagrado al servicio de su único dios. Los otros hijos eran entrenados para ser soldados a esa edad. Las mujeres al nacer eran sacrificadas al dios si eran primogénitas; las otras eran para dar placer y gozo a los soldados, para solo parir soldados y criarlos hasta los 8 años en los harenes.

Los eunucos eran los que sabían hacer el bronce. Eran brujos y magos temidos. Los que le seguían eran la casta de guerreros que hacían la guerra y preñaban mujeres para tener soldados. Mientras el joven soldado no hubiera entrado en combate debía guardar un riguroso celibato y estaba en el nivel más bajo. En el momento en que mataba a su primer enemigo podía ir al harem de los jefes, agarrar a una prisionera o a una esclava por los cabellos y violarla a placer. Entonces ya era un hombre. En la medida que demostraba su valor y disciplina en batalla podía violar prisioneras y esclavas, hacer el amor con mujeres criadas y entrenadas solo para dar placer y gozo o preñarlas para que su jefe tuviera más soldados como él o conservarlas para él con tierras y esclavos. Cuando ya tenía su propio harem, tierras y esclavos era ya un jefe. Si moría en batalla todo lo que tenía se lo daban como premio a otro soldado que se hubiera destacado.

Los harenes eran auténticos gallineros en donde imperaba la ley del picoteo. En que la que estaba arriba picoteaba al que estaba por debajo de ella. Las viejas y secas eran quienes imponían el orden. Las mujeres que parían más varones eran las que tenían mejor status y aprecio. Le seguían las madres y hermanas del soldado. Si este era valiente en combate, leal a su jefe y muy fuerte eran tratadas con la mayor de las consideraciones y eran emparejadas con soldados que debían preñarlas con mucho mimo y cuidado. Si este mostraba por el contrario ser cobarde o desleal, las maltrataban. Las había muy hermosas que eran las favoritas por un tiempo hasta que se pusiera fea y vieja o viniera otra más joven y bonita. Si era hábil e inteligente antes de pasar eso había parido un montón de varones que eran valientes soldados y muy bellas hijas que el jefe podía usar como premio e incentivo para sus soldados. Las de más bajo rango eran las prisioneras y esclavas.

Los esclavos eran los que sembraban y criaban animales. Cualquier soldado podía acostarse con la mujer, las hijas o las hermanas del esclavo en el momento que quisiera. Era cruelmente vejado y castigado si oponía resistencia. Las rebeliones de esclavos eran frecuentes, pero eran aplastadas siempre sin piedad. Los esclavos solo usaban herramientas de piedra, madera y hueso mientras sus amos guardaban para ellos sus armas y herramientas de bronce. Con el tiempo solo ahogaban sus frustraciones con alcohol y golpeando a sus mujeres.

El momento inevitable en que nos volvimos a enfrentar a nuestros antiguos enemigos había llegado. Los enfrentamos con nuestras lanzas y hachas de piedra, con nuestras hondas, arcos y flechas. Protegidos solo con armaduras y escudos de cuero endurecido. Con cada hombre mayor de 15 años que pudiera pelear… y fuimos por completo barridos, aplastados y derrotados por nuestros enemigos. Sus armas eran sencillamente superiores y no pudimos hacer absolutamente nada contra ellos. Solo nos quedó morir para que nuestras mujeres, ancianos y niños pudieran escapar con nuestros caballos, ovejas, cabras y perros. Hasta el último lucho hasta morir y ninguno fue hecho prisionero. Solo los retrasamos lo suficiente para que nuestra gente se escapara, pero su ejército no fue dañado, ni tuvieron bajas importantes como esa vez que pelearon contra nuestros ancestros.

Los sobrevivientes se dividieron esta vez unos yendo al norte, a los bosques. Los otros más al este, a las llanuras. Los devoradores de hombres eran muy lentos y no tenían interés en perseguirnos. Estábamos como al principio con más mujeres que hombres, así que volvimos a usar el viejo truco de que nuestras mujeres se vistieran con ropas holgadas y se taparan la cara con una máscara para aparentar que teníamos suficientes hombres armados para defendernos. Habíamos hablado y acordado que esta vez no cometeríamos el error de dejar que nuestros enemigos se fortalecieran más. De ahora en adelante, aunque nos tomara varias generaciones más, buscaríamos la forma de destruirlos por completo.

Esta vez éramos muchos y aunque la desproporción de las mujeres era mucho mayor, de 20 a 1, ¡sabíamos que hacer! En las llanuras nuestro pueblo se estableció. Había muchos caballos, pero los otros habitantes de las llanuras eran muy primitivos y solo se contentaban con cazarlos para comérselos. También encontramos vacas y toros, que pudimos domesticar. Nos mezclamos con los habitantes de las llanuras y aprendimos de ellos todo aquello que nos pudo ser útil. Esta vez no nos confiamos y periódicamente mandábamos espías a los devoradores de hombres para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría con ellos.

En el norte, en los bosques, nuestra gente no tuvo tanta suerte. No estábamos preparados y cuando el invierno vino murieron hasta un tercio de los sobrevivientes. Eran parajes por completo desolados y no había ni un alma aparte de nosotros. La tierra era muy pobre y nuestros rebaños y caballos se convirtieron en un estorbo más que en una ayuda. Al final nos los comimos. Solo los perros fueron en verdad útiles y gracias a ellos pudimos sobrevivir. El único animal que se pudo domesticar con éxito en esa tierra inhóspita fue el reno. Tuvimos que reducir drásticamente los campamentos a uno por familia para explotar mejor los recursos y construir un asentamiento fijo de piedra donde almacenar comida para ir todos en el invierno. Allí dejábamos a nuestros ancianos y funcionaba el Ghutol de los jóvenes.

En el norte no había más personas y estábamos muy diezmados. Las muertes por el invierno disminuyo nuestro número e incremento la desproporción entre mujeres y hombres de 30 a 1. No quisimos sacrificar a nuestros ancianos, ni a nuestros niños nacidos como habían hecho anteriormente nuestros antepasados. A partir de esos días hacíamos el sacrificio de invierno. Una mujer en una sentada era penetrada por turnos por 20 hombres jóvenes. Luego un hombre preñaba a 20 mujeres él solo en una noche. Si una mujer se acuesta con 20 hombres solo uno la preñara, pero si un hombre puede eyacular en 20 mujeres, ¡las podrá preñar a todas! El sacrificio de invierno era un compromiso sagrado de nuestro pueblo de sobrevivir y destruir a nuestros enemigos para el descanso eterno de aquellos que murieron sin que sus cenizas fueran bebidas. El 20 significaba el infinito y la eternidad.

Nuestros espías nos informaban que nuestros enemigos estaban entretenidos conquistando y saqueando a las aldeas con casas de piedra. Su infantería pesada era lenta, muy lenta, a la hora de movilizarse pero era invencible en batalla, sin ningún punto débil que se pudiera aprovechar. Las piedras tiradas con hondas y las flechas solo eran un fastidio para ellos. Con poner sus pesados y gigantescos escudos como techos y como muros las neutralizaban y avanzaban. Si íbamos a volver a pelear con ellos necesitábamos armas de bronce para tener aunque sea una oportunidad de ganar.

En el norte, en los bosques, la vida volvía a ser apacible. Las mujeres por la desproporción que había vigilaban y patrullaban la frontera con nuestros enemigos. Cazaban algunas y otras cultivaban los huertos. Había unas gemelas muy hermosas que recién cumplían 20 años. Eran idénticas y les gustaba embromar a todo el mundo haciéndose pasar una por otra. Era verano y una de ellas se bañaba en un rio mientras la otra estaba cerca recogiendo leña. La joven en el rio fue encontrada por cinco devoradores de hombres. La pobrecita fue violada por ellos y está prefirió morir que ser llevada prisionera tragándose un veneno que siempre llevamos con nosotros para evitar ser capturados. Los hombres solo la abandonaron y se fueron.

Entonces la hermana al regresar la encontró muerta. Presa de una gran furia se fue corriendo detrás de los violadores de su hermana con su armadura de cuero y su hacha de piedra y el rostro totalmente descubierto. Los hombres al verla se quedaron petrificados de terror. Ellas los mato a todos con suma facilidad. No se defendieron siquiera y el hacha de piedra les aplasto la cabeza a todos. Fue la primera victoria que tuvimos, que aunque modesta e insignificante, demostró que nuestros enemigos eran hombres que podían morir. Ella les quito sus armas y armaduras, escondió los cadáveres. Se llevó su botín de guerra a su base y luego fue con otras de sus compañeras a buscar a su hermana muerta para la ceremonia fúnebre de beber sus cenizas.

Los hombres no se defendieron creyendo que la hermana era el fantasma de la mujer que habían violado. Las armaduras de bronce eran en verdad pesadas y muy calurosas en esa época del año. Por eso los hombres no tenían puestos sus cascos y las llevaban con mucho descuido. Sus hachas, espadas, cuchillos, lanzas eran en verdad pesados. Ellos no tenían perros. Ni usaban hondas, ni arcos y flechas por considerar esas armas como ineficaces, poco prácticas, de cobardes y de gente primitiva. Fue así como a los del norte se les ocurrió la estrategia de pegar, correr y esconderse. De hostigar al enemigo continuamente sin darle descanso y el usar el terror como arma contra ellos.

De ahora en adelante no ocultarían que eran mujeres por que para el enemigo era mucho más humillante y desmoralizante ser derrotados por ellas que por hombres. Usarían ropa cómoda y armaduras de cuero iguales que les permitiera mucha libertad de movimientos, que mostraría de forma clara que eran mujeres. Las máscaras y los nuevos uniformes serian iguales, todas las mujeres sin rostro debían ser como gotas de agua idénticas una de otra. La nueva estrategia se basaba más que nada en el engaño, confundir al enemigo y cazarlo a la manera antigua de nuestros antepasados como venados.

Si son pocas, hacer parecer que son muchas. Si son muchas, hacer creer que son pocas. Si son dos, que el enemigo crea siempre que es una sola. Cuando sean tres, una es la carnada, otra la cazadora y la tercera vigila. Cuando son cuatro, armen una emboscada para uno de los devoradores de hombres, rodéenlo y mátenlo con sus lanzas, con sus flechas. Siempre sepárenlos del grupo principal. Hagan que rompan sus formaciones. Siempre confúndalos. Nunca los enfrenten directamente, cuerpo a cuerpo, uno contra uno. En los bosques la estrategia funcionaba a la perfección. Aunque en realidad no se le hacía gran daño a su ejército, conseguíamos armas de bronce con cada enemigo muerto.

Otra de las estrategias era llevarlos a trampas y emboscadas. Una era la carnada, se dejaba ver y corría perseguida por un grupo de hombres con pesadas armaduras. En un punto se escondía y otra mujer tomaba su lugar. El grupo de guerreros la perseguía siempre creyendo que era la misma. Después de repetir varias veces el truco los llevaban a un punto en donde eran rodeados y matados a punto de piedras lanzadas con hondas y flechas. Con sus armaduras y escudos podían aguantar un poco, pero el mismo peso de toda su parafernalia de bronce y la persecución los tenían ya muy debilitados. En última instancia las mujeres los podían matar a garrotazos, con sus lanzas y con sus hachas de piedra. Si todavía quedaba uno vivo, era llevado prisionero a la base donde era atado y acostado boca arriba y sentenciado a muerte por "Snu-Snu". Nuestra mujeres lo violaban cabalgándolo, muchas con la clara intención de quedar preñadas de él, las demás por puro sadismo y crueldad. Seguían encima del prisionero por horas y hasta días con una larga cola de mujeres con ganas de montar y hasta repetir más de una vez. El hombre moría con la cadera rota y aplastada.

De todas formas en el norte las mujeres estaban muy conscientes que los fuertes y asentamientos que los devoradores de hombres tenían en sus bosques había que tomarlos y destruirlos. Durante todo el año solo hostigaban sin dar la cara y espantaban la caza en la zona, les envenenaban sus fuentes y pozos de agua, destruían durante la noche sus cultivos. Los mantenían aislados y encerrados en sus fuertes. Con el calor del verano eran mucho más atrevidas y audaces. Salían por completo desnudas a insultarlos y a desafiarlos mientras un destacamento detrás de ellas les tiraba a los hombres piedras con sus hondas y flechas con sus arcos. En el momento en que los hombres salían todas ellas corrían a esconderse.

Los hombres rodeaban el fuerte, pero no se atrevían a entrar a los bosques. Entonces las mujeres se reían a carcajadas y gritaban burlas e insultos desde sus escondites por turnos, en todas direcciones. Algunas tiraban flechas en forma solitaria y certera desde su escondite hiriendo o matando alguno. Los hombres se ponían en formación haciendo muro y techo con sus escudos. Las mujeres solo volvían a reírse, a insultarlos y a provocarlos. Esto lo hacían siempre en las horas y en los días de más calor o cuando llovía torrencialmente. Bajo esas condiciones la armadura de bronce y los cascos que hacían invencibles a los devoradores de hombres era un suplicio tenerlos puestos para ellos.

Siempre nos veían cuando queríamos y era nuestra intención que supiera que solo éramos mujeres, solo mujeres sin ayuda de ningún hombre, quienes los tenían con la espalda contra la pared. Los oficiales y capitanes callaban por vergüenza, se volvían contra sus propios hombres agobiándolos con castigos y con una severa disciplina absurda incrementada y seguida hasta el nivel del ridículo. Para soldados y oficiales era una situación humillante y en todo momento quisieron resolver el problema ellos solos y sin pedir ayuda o informar a sus superiores por no deshonrarse, ni perder prestigio. Finalmente la situación se hizo insostenible y tuvieron que pedir refuerzos, pertrechos y provisiones para pasar el invierno y para acabar de una buena vez con todos los malditos salvajes… sin especificar el sexo, ni el género.

En esos tiempos no existía la escritura y lo más que se le parecía era una tablilla de barro donde se llevaba la contabilidad. El mensaje era oral y lo tenía que llevar un mensajero y repetirlo. Varios mensajeros fueron capturados y mediante torturas le sacamos todo. En la tablilla de barro los puntos eran unidades y se repetían hasta el cuatro uno encima del otro. El cinco era un círculo (una mano) y los puntos encima había que sumarlos con 5 para todos los demás números hasta el nueve (la mano y los dedos de la otra). El 10 era dos círculos (los dedos de las dos manos) y una "X" era el numero 20 (los dedos de las dos manos y los dos pies) Era una matemática simple y rudimentaria, pero les permitía a los devoradores de hombres manejar, contabilizar y administrar sus grandes recursos mucho mejor que otros pueblos.

Nuestras mujeres enviaron a nuestros hombres con las armaduras de bronce y sus armas puestas con el mensaje. Estos se hicieron pasar por los mensajeros y repitieron el mensaje tal cual. Altivos y orgullosos las tropas de refuerzo iban en camino con los falsos mensajeros como guías. En un punto medio unas bellas mujeres esperaban a los soldados para su disfrute y gozo como acostumbra hacer un jefe rico y poderoso con sus nuevas tropas. Los falsos mensajeros solo dijeron que les habían mandado lo mejor de lo mejor del harem. La orgia y la bacanal fue en verdad monstruosa. En la comida y en la bebida había narcóticos. Al despertar los hombres se encontraron por completo desnudos, sin nada. Con todas las provisiones y pertrechos robados por nosotros y con los falsos mensajeros desaparecidos.

Como pudieron llegaron a los fuertes y asentamientos en esas fachas. Tanto uno como otros se llevaron una amarga sorpresa y una gran decepción. Las tropas de refuerzo pensaban encontrar un pueblo prospero con los salvajes convertidos en serviles esclavos industriosos. Con jefes generosos, dueños de tierras fértiles trabajadas por esclavos, de harenes llenos de lujuriosas y bellas hembras. Encontraron en vez de eso puras ruinas y hombres demacrados viviendo solos. Para los oficiales y soldados no solo no tenían las provisiones para pasar el invierno y ni más pertrechos para defenderse. Ahora tenían más bocas que alimentar en la tierra donde el invierno era el peor de todos. La proporción entre gente desarmada y la gente con armas era de 10 a 1 dentro de los fuertes y asentamientos. Las provisiones que tenían no iban a durar nada con el incremento de gente. Los que intentaban salir eran cazados y torturados a morir cerca para que se escucharan los gritos. Rodeábamos los campamentos enemigos con los prisioneros empalados y a la vista como arboles espeluznantes y para festín de cuervos. "El veneno, la mentira y la traición son armas de mujer" es un viejo dicho Kurghán.

Al finalizar el invierno, con los pertrechos y las provisiones robadas, se pudo armar un sitio en toda regla contra los enemigos. Nuestros hombres tenía puesto sus armaduras, sus escudos, lanzas y hachas de bronce. Rodeaban al enemigo y nuestras mujeres solo estaban en la retaguardia, siendo solo apoyo. Con todo era una mujer quien dirigía todo y había demostrado con hechos que era la mejor estratega y una buena líder. Nuestros hombres desde el día que habían nacido esperaban ese momento. Hasta ahora habían sido entrenados muy bien y endurecidos en los Ghutols. Ya los que tenían más de 20 años cumplidos habían dejado preñada a alguna chica que querían y apreciaban porque estaban dispuestos a destruir a nuestros enemigos o morir en el sitio. Con un árbol caído habían improvisado un ariete y arremetían contra la puerta. Los del fuerte les tiraban piedras y cascajos desde los muros, pero irónicamente sus escudos, cascos y armaduras protegían a los nuestros con su conocida maniobra de poner los escudos como techos. La puerta cayó y empezó la matanza. No quedo uno vivo. Ya eran cadáveres por el hambre y el frio que sufrieron durante el invierno. Todos los asentamientos y fuertes en los bosques del norte cayeron y fueron quemados y abandonados.

En las llanuras los jinetes también usaban la táctica de pegar, correr y esconderse. Pero sin el mismo éxito. Los del norte siempre se burlan de los de la estepa diciendo que el enemigo para reconocerlos en vez de mirarlos a la cara, ¡le miran la espalda! A pesar de tener caballos, los montábamos sin silla, ni brida. No eran prácticos en batalla contra una disciplinada infantería pesada bien entrenada. La estrategia siempre era huir de ellos y solo hostigarlos con nuestras flechas. Sin embargo los caballos nos daban velocidad, mayor agilidad y maniobrabilidad a nuestros batallones de caballería. El enemigo podía caminar y caminar buscando la batalla, nosotros solo los esperábamos descansados para luego huir a galope. Ellos no usaban flechas u hondas, ni ninguna arma arrojadiza por considerarla arma deshonrosa de cobardes. Así que a volver a caminar y a marchar en nuestra búsqueda. Nuestros campamentos estaban ocultos y dispersos a grandes distancias unos de otro, de ser necesarios los podíamos movilizar en cualquier momento. Nuestra intención fue siempre mantener a nuestros enemigos ocupados y lejos de ellos.

Los que querían arremeter contra el enemigo y tirarles el caballo encima eran ensartados en sus lanzas y no podían penetrar su muralla de escudos. En un bosque lleno de árboles la infantería no puede maniobrar bien, pero en terreno llano sí. No teníamos victorias gloriosas como en el norte, pero tampoco teníamos derrotas catastróficas y teníamos al enemigo estancado en sus fuertes y sus asentamientos, siempre a la defensiva. Les espantábamos la caza y quemábamos sus cultivos o simplemente les pasábamos encima con nuestra caballería. Robábamos sus cosechas, sus cabras y ovejas. Ellos nos odiaban y despreciaban. Decían que solo éramos maleantes y ladrones cobardes que montaban ciervos gigantes. A los perros los mataban en vez de aprovecharlos como nosotros para el pastoreo, rastrear la caza y avisar si venían extraños a los campamentos. Con nuestros perros detectábamos a sus espías y exploradores tanto en el norte como en nuestro territorio.

Tuvimos sin embargo una victoria aplastante, aunque de nuevo no fue tan espectacular como las que tuvieron la gente en el norte. Nosotros habíamos domesticado a algunas vacas y toros. Los nativos originales de las llanuras simplemente los cazaban y conocían sus movimientos migratorios. Un día nuestros enemigos enviaron un ejército impresionante en contra nuestra, pero esta vez no huimos y les presentamos cara. En un momento dado arremetimos y ellos pusieron su muro de escudos, sacaron las lanzas y adoptaron una formación de cuña. Nosotros retrocedimos y nos hicimos a un lado. Una estampida de más de un millar de bovinos salvajes arreados y dirigidos por pocos jinetes les paso encima y se los llevó por delante. Fue la primera y única vez que los derrotamos por completo y en forma contundente.

La venganza y la destrucción total del enemigo sin embargo no vinieron de nosotros. Sus sacerdotes eunucos estaban locos y sus delirios distorsionaban la percepción que tenían de la realidad. No eran dueños de la verdad, solos unos ignorantes que para ser sabios necesitaban que otros fueran más ignorantes y supersticiosos. Fuera del bronce, la matemática rudimentaria de sus tablillas de barro, no crearon, ni inventaron nada nuevo. Despreciaban a los pueblos que conquistaban. No tenían la humildad necesaria para aprender de otros cosas nuevas, ni la curiosidad de probar e intentar cosas nuevas.

Todo el conocimiento acumulado por sus antepasados se estancó y pervirtió. Ahora para ascender y ser considerado sabio y gran mago no necesitabas saber, ni perfeccionar la forma de hacer bronce; ni saber, ni perfeccionar las rudimentarias y primitivas matemáticas que hacían posible la administración y la contabilidad. Solo tenías que tener ataques de epilepsia, botar espuma por la boca y que todo el mundo creyera que eras un iluminado por quien el dios hablaba. Cualquier incoherencia, estupidez y sandez que dijeras era una verdad revelada del Dios. Dentro de la casta de los sacerdotes eunucos se multiplicaron las sectas locas apocalípticas que peleaban entre sí y que llevaban a los devoradores de hombres a la guerra civil.

Los grandes jefes se convirtieron en mercenarios, señores de la guerra. Sus harenes se volvieron repugnantes burdeles, prostíbulos. El orden semi feudal de lealtades se vino abajo y la anarquía, el caos se hizo total. Con nosotros al norte y al este guerreando contra ellos, con más y más esclavos sublevados en lo interno, todo lo que habían conquistado se perdió y fueron borrados por completo de la faz de la tierra. Aniquilados y absorbidos. No quedo de ellos ni el recuerdo, ni un monumento, el idioma, ¡nada! Solo nuestro pueblo los recuerda. Solo nosotros usamos sus tablillas de barro con su sistema de numeración para nuestra contabilidad. El secreto de cómo hacer el bronce murió con ellos y no fue redescubierto independientemente y muchas veces por otros pueblos sino muchos milenios después. Muchas poderosas familias en el norte conservan sus hachas de guerra y estás son mucho más antiguas que las pirámides de Egipto, con un bronce de una calidad superior que hace al hacha más fuerte y afilada con cada siglo que pasa.

Con todo el mundo siguió cambiando. Pero nosotros no queríamos cambiar. Nos gustaba nuestra vida así como era. Pero como una maldición los devoradores de hombres volvían de nuevo con sus armas superiores, con mayor brutalidad y violencia, queriendo imponer su modo de vida a nuestra gente. Con nuevos sacerdotes eunucos que se creen dueños de la verdad, que hacen y perfeccionan sus armas con la que esclavizan y explotan a los demás. Con sus jefes que proclaman que el cielo y la tierra les pertenece. Con sus soldados violadores, hambrientos de botín y sangre. Que necesitan pisotear a otros para sentirse superiores. No importa con que nombre vuelven, egipcios, asirios, romanos, chinos, árabes, turcos, mongoles, rusos, británicos, etc. Ni que loca excusa inventan o de que verdad absoluta dicen que son dueños: Imperio, Civilización, cristianismo, Islam, progreso, patria, democracia, comunismo, capitalismo etc. Ellos al principio se imponen por el agua y el fuego, pero después pasan. Nosotros seguimos aquí siendo menos, pero con el cielo y la tierra de nuestro lado. Porque el agua y el fuego pasan, solo el cielo y la tierra son eternos.

Para proteger a nuestra gente los "sin rostros" y las grandes familias decidieron mantenernos ocultos y aparte del resto del mundo. La sangre, la lengua y el Ghutol es lo que nos definen como Kurghán. Para renovar y enriquecer nuestra sangre hacemos el intercambio de flores y semillas. Mandamos a nuestras hijas e hijos pequeños a otros Ghutols para aprender y vivir cosas nuevas. Para evitar la endogamia y al mismo tiempo mantener pura nuestra sangre. Para que solo los más fuertes y mejores de los nuestros dejen descendencia. Pero la sangre sola no es suficiente. La lengua, nuestro idioma solo lo pueden hablar y aprender quienes tienen nuestra sangre. Pero no podrán hablarla si no aprenden a dominar el agua y el fuego. Si no aprender a mezclar el agua y el fuego en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan. Eso solo pueden hacerlo en el Ghutol, como hermanas y hermanos de agua y fuego lo aprenden de una hermana mayor de cielo y tierra.


	2. Ghutol

**Ghutol**

 **Antes del segundo Impacto**

 **Una ciudad en Europa occidental**

Todo empezó el día que tuve 14 años y mi madre me confeso que éramos del pueblo Kurghán. Hubo durante mi infancia ciertos detallitos que como niño no me llamarón la atención, pero que te puede servir de pista si estas en mi situación. Mi madre, mis hermanas y yo dentro de la casa siempre estábamos en cueros desde que tengo memoria y luego cuando me hice más grandecito es que te das cuenta de que solo lo hacen en tu casa. Mi mama tiene dos hombres que se pueden decir que son sus dos maridos. Los dos hombres han preñado a mi mama una que otra vez y es por eso que tengo dos hermanas mayores, cada una hija de uno de los dos. Al parecer yo no soy hijo de ninguno porque en cuanto a procreación humana los Kurghán tienen espartanos criterios ganaderos y escalofriantemente nazis de mejorar y embellecer la raza. Al parecer yo soy hijo de alguien a quien mi mama considero de superior calidad del que valía la pena sacarle cría. Los padres de mis hermanas han sido muy buenos con nosotros tres y en todo, menos en la palabra, han sido nuestros padres de toda la vida.

Por supuesto que uno de niño no puede evitar hablar de eso con sus amiguitos y estos a sus padres. Entonces los papas de tus amiguitos les dicen a ellos que no jueguen más contigo, que no quieren verte contigo y que de ahora en adelante ya no somos más amiguitos. Le gritan a tu mamá: "¡Puta!" en la calle gente que no da la cara, que corre y se esconde. Nos tenemos que mudar a un sitio en donde nadie te conozca y puedas rehacer tu vida. Tu mama luego te explica que lo que se hace y se diga en la casa, ¡se queda en la casa! Aparte de andar desnudo en familia y tener dos papas, ¡no éramos Hippys o la familia Mason! En todo lo demás nuestra infancia fue normal y como todo el mundo teníamos que llegar a fin de mes con el sueldo que ganaban los padres.

Todos los chicos y chicas en mi condición tienen que elegir a mi edad si van a tener una vida "normal" o si van a ingresar a un Ghutol donde aprenderíamos a ser Kurghán en forma plena, ¡con todo lo que eso conlleva! Si son hombres como yo, estaría viviendo y teniendo relaciones con dos chicas de mi edad como si fueran mis esposas en el tiempo en que este en el Ghutol; ¡si no he entendido mal a mi mama! Aprender la historia, las costumbres y las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo a fondo para luego enseñar todo eso a un chico y a una chica si eres mujer. Yo podía perfectamente seguir mi vida como si nada, pero iría perdiendo mi habilidad para hablar el Kurghán entre otras cosas que mi sangre puede hacer.

Nunca le he dado importancia que en invierno pueda salir sin estar muy abrigado sin que el frio me moleste o en lo más caluroso del verano no sude, ni sienta calor. Una de las principales razones por las cuales mi madre me confiesa esto es que puedo hablar Kurghán. Mis hermanas no lo hacen a pesar de tener casi la misma "pureza" de sangre que yo o los genes. Yo lo aprendí de niño escuchando a mi madre hablando con sus "maridos" en su lengua de vez en cuando. Pero ellas nunca pudieron o lo intentaron siquiera, o sencillamente nunca les importo.

Yo no sé qué pensar… ¡estamos en el siglo XX!... En mi país soy menor de edad hasta que tenga 18 y la edad del consentimiento sexual es a los 16. A mi mamá y a sus maridos los hubieran metido a la cárcel por abuso y corrupción de menores de haberse sabido esto y a nosotros nos hubieran enviado a orfelinatos. Lo he pensado mucho y bien. Tendré que decirle a mi mamá que ¡No! en forma rotunda y categórica. Mi mamá evidentemente le hubiera gustado otro resultado, pero ya no soy un niño y en nuestro pueblo a esta edad se nos da mucha autonomía. En pocos años después he perdido por completo la facultad de hablar Kurghán. Tengo que hacer dieta y ejercicio o me sale barriga. Salir mucho más abrigado cuando hace frío y morirme de calor los días de verano. Mi mamá no lo dice, pero le entristece que cuando menos por ella el agua se ha secado y el fuego se ha apagado para todos aquellos que lleven su sangre de aquí en adelante con respecto a mí y a mis hermanas.

 **Una aldea en medio de bosques y montañas de Europa oriental**

Para una hija del caballo criada en las estepas rusas resulta en verdad chocante el estar rodeada de árboles. Vivir ahora en una casa fija en el suelo, en vez de una Yurta de piel. Siempre me ha gustado leer y gracias a mis lecturas es que no me siento tan pérdida como los otros chicos y chicas que como yo han venido a los Ghutols de los hijos de las cabras. La aldea me recuerda mucho al pueblo de la novela de "Heidi". Nuestros anfitriones nos dan la bienvenida y nos asignan a las familias que nos darán cobijo para el tradicional intercambio de flores y semillas.

Desafortunadamente empezamos con mal pie. Mi familia adoptiva al registrar mi equipaje encuentra mis libros y se forma un escándalo. Me llevan hasta el jefe del pueblo. Yo les explico que entre mi gente la gran mayoría es analfabeta porque es pobre, pero en lo que puede y tiene los medios y el tiempo se instruye. Yo soy uno de los pocos que saben leer entre mi gente y esos libros son de los pocos que tenemos para leer. El hombre me dice que me devolverá los libros en vez de quemarlos como siempre hacen cuando me vaya en forma definitiva. Los libros están prohibidos en la aldea y mientras yo esté aquí tendré que respetar sus costumbres. Cuando regrese con mi gente podré hacer todo lo que quiera después.

-Los libros son malos y perversos- Me explica una anciana – A los Kurghán de estas tierras siempre nos han traído pesares y desgracias. Cristianos vienen y dicen: "Nosotros somos los dueños de la verdad. ¡En este libro está la verdad que Dios revelo a los hombres!" Pero Musulmán viene y dice: "Mi libro es el que tiene la verdad, ¡No el tuyo!" pelean y nosotros en medio. Ganan cristianos y sacan a musulmanes, pero católicos y ortodoxos vuelven a pelear por que no se ponen de acuerdo con algo que está escrito en su libro sagrado. Ganan católicos y estos vuelven a pelear entre sí por lo mismo. Luego gente lee en libros cosas locas como que la tierra es redonda y no plana… ¡que flota en el vacío!... se vuelven arrogantes y soberbios… ¡sobre todo los comunistas que te dicen que su libro sagrado contiene toda la verdad!... nosotros un día en el pasado remoto empezamos a quemar libros pensando que el que tiene la verdad absoluta y eterna, la palabra divina y la voluntad de Dios no se va a quemar. ¡Pero todos se queman!, ¡se vuelven humo y cenizas!... entonces descubrimos la falsedad y la maldad que hay en todos los libros.

La familia que me adopto al principio no me quiere en su casa y yo tengo que buscar quien quiere hacer cambio conmigo o regresarme a mi estepa con mis libros malditos. Nadie quiere. Un chico hijo del lobo me dice que soy afortunada, ¡En su tierra me hubieran quemado a mí también! Casi estoy que me echo a llorar, cuando una niña turca de tan solo 12 años me pregunta si soy la hija del caballo de los libros. Yo le digo que sí.

Ella me dice que está dispuesta a cambiar de familia conmigo con una condición… ¡si le enseño a leer y a escribir!... en efecto donde ella nació los turcos dicen que el cielo sobre sus cabezas y la tierra bajo sus pies es de ellos. Ella es más o menos como yo. Su campamento deambula por los desiertos desde Turquía, pasando por la península arábica, hasta Mesopotamia con camellos, caballos, cabras y ovejas en un eterno ir y regresar mucho antes de que Turquía llegara a existir siquiera. A su gente le convendría mucho si ella regresaba no solo con lo aprendido en el Ghutol, sino también con el conocimiento de saber leer o cuando menos eso es lo que ella cree. Yo le digo que está bien, ¡pero que tiene que ser a escondidas y en secreto!... hacemos el cambio y la familia que me recibe no puede disimular el disgusto de que sea la famosa hija del caballo de los libros. Claro que la chica turca solo les dijo que cambiaba con una chica de la estepa sin más explicaciones adicionales.

El primer año los hijos de las cabras se dedican a separar el trigo de la paja. Sobre todo con los hombres. Muchos solo tienen la sangre, han vivido escondidos entre los extranjeros, son blandos y débiles. No tienen disciplina, ni autocontrol, ni siquiera el más elemental conocimiento sobre nuestro pueblo. Los hijos de las cabras los tienen hacinados en barracas que son virtuales campos de concentración nazis o gulags soviéticos. Comiendo poco y mal. Luego tienen que formarse para la instrucción militar en duras jornadas. Peleando entre ellos cuerpo a cuerpo, desnudos y al aire libre. Aprendiendo estrategia, formaciones y a moverse en grupos. Al que no le gusta o no aguanta, ¡Que renuncie y que se vaya! Al que colapsa lo mandan igual a su casa. En menos de 6 meses quedan muy pocos.

Durante ese tiempo a las mujeres nos han tratado un poco mejor y con mucha mano suave. Ayudamos en las granjas y en la comunidad, pero no en trabajos tan pesados y que requieran mucha fuerza como al de los hombres. Sin televisión, ni radio, sin nada de libros aprendemos escuchando, viendo e imitando. Trabajando de sol a sol en granjas de familias adoptivas y luego para la comunidad. Con todo no faltan las que se quejan y rezongan que por supuesto que la gran mayoría son de las de ciudad. De las que no hace poco saben que son Kurghán y solo tienen la sangre, sin haber vivido de verdad como un Kurghán autentico. Para ellas lo mismo que los hombres, ¡Que se vayan cuando quieran!

Para nosotras en cambio que hemos sido Kurghán desde el día que nacimos y hemos vivido en tierras duras e inclementes nos quejamos de lo fácil y agradable que es todo. A nosotras nos enseñan y entrenan también desnudas a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero de una forma mucho más completa y concienzuda que los hombres. Luego, con holgados uniformes unisex que ocultan la forma real del cuerpo y el rostro cubierto con una máscara nos reunimos con los hombres que andan igual. Nadie sabe si el otro es del sexo opuesto y nos ponen a luchar uno a uno. Las mujeres les ganamos a los hombres por paliza casi siempre. Ellos están muy agotados y cansados, mientras nosotras estamos frescas y descansadas. Estamos mucho mejor alimentadas que ellos y la falta de alimento les merma las fuerzas. Hemos sido instruidos en forma completa, individual y en la forma de pelear más adecuada a nuestro peso, la forma de nuestro cuerpo y personalidad. Con todo hay honrosas excepciones. Casi siempre gente del norte y para secreto orgullo mío de las estepas, que a pesar de todas las desventajas y tenerlo todo en contra logran empatar y hasta ganar.

Para hacer la derrota más amarga y humillante los instructores nos dicen que nos quitemos las máscaras y que quedemos por completo desnudas del torso para arriba algunas veces. Más que nada si todos los hombres fueron derrotados con demasiada facilidad. Entonces les grita:

-¡Los derroto una mujer! ¡Miren bien! ¡Una mujer los derroto!... ¡Ustedes no son hombres!... ¡Son perras! ¡Sucias e inmundas perras!... ¡El débil no sobrevive!, ¡El débil no tiene derechos, voz, ni voto!... ¡El débil no debe reproducirse!, ¡Nunca!, ¡Jamás debe ensuciar el vientre de una mujer de verdad con su inmunda semilla!... ¡Ninguno de ustedes es hombre, ni se merece a una mujer Kurghán de verdad en su lecho, ni mucho menos preñarla! ¡Quítense la ropa perras y todas ustedes pónganse en cuatro patas!... ¡Todos ustedes solo son malparidos y una vergüenza para sus madres que los formo con su carne y su sangre en su vientre!

Luego nosotras los montamos y simulamos ser perros que montan perras. Algunas les dan mal rollo la primera vez que lo ven, pero los instructores nos explican que en la medida que los hombres se sientan humillados y avergonzados es que se esforzaran más. Del tiro muchos débiles y peso muertos para el grupo se van y quedan lo mejor de lo mejor. Con todo, los hijos de las cabras son en verdad suaves en sus Ghutols comparados con los Ghutols de las tierras del norte de los hijos del oso, del lobo, del halcón, del perro y del reno… ¡Ellos en verdad que son sádicos y crueles en sus métodos de enseñanza y en la selección de chicas y chicos no les importa si los revientan hasta el punto de matarlos o hacer que prefieran suicidarse! Tienen los mejores guerreros y los más disciplinados soldados. Son temibles y casi invencibles en batalla. Con todo se han ablandado con el paso del tiempo y a los más débiles los mandan a Ghutols de menor categoría donde son los tuertos en el país de los ciegos.

Al finalizar los seis meses nos toca de nuevo enfrentar a los hombres pero como batallón, en una guerra de guerrillas… ¡allí es cuando nos machacan y aplastan totalmente!... como estamos usando los uniformes y las máscaras no saben que eres una frágil y débil mujer. No se contienen. Los seis meses de palizas y peleas les han servido para mejorar y ser más fuertes. Ellos saben estrategia militar y a pelear de verdad en formación aprovechando el terreno al máximo. A nosotras solo nos han enseñado a jugar a los exploradores, cazar conejos, armar tiendas y a marchar despreocupadamente. Los hombres traen con orgullo a sus prisioneros. Por primera vez los instructores hombres los felicitan y les dicen que de ahora en adelante ya no son niños. Luego los hombres se van muy contentos a celebrar en el pueblo. De ahora en adelante comerán bien, se acabaron las palizas y las humillaciones.

A nosotras nos atienden las heridas y los golpes. El objetivo del ejercicio es capturar prisioneros con el mínimo de daños y los hombres ya son mucho más organizados y disciplinados. Nuestra derrota ha sido total por haberlos subestimado en parte y en parte porque solo como último y desesperado recurso las mujeres deben ir al campo de batalla si todos nuestros hombres son muertos en combate por el enemigo. Parte del ejercicio también es para enseñar humildad a nosotras las mujeres y a sentir respeto por los hombres. No porque sean fuertes y violentos. Sino porque su destino es la muerte a la que tienen que enfrentar todos los días de su vida con valor y coraje por nosotras, por nuestros hijos y por la comunidad.

Los siguientes seis meses hombres y mujeres aprendimos más sobre como pelear y combatir. Con las máscaras y los uniformes todo el mundo era igual a la hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo o luchar en batalla. Después de un año ya no importaba quien era hijo de quien o si era un hombre o una mujer o como era que hablaba y tenía la sangre Kurghán. Éramos una comunidad unida por la lengua y la sangre. Todos fuimos a las montañas y colinas cercanas que los hijos de las cabras habían acondicionado como su Ghutol. Yo tenía ya 14 años y la chica turca 13. Éramos las mejores amigas. Yo le había enseñado a leer y a escribir, era apenas un poco mayor que ella, así que informalmente era su hermana mayor y ella mi hermana pequeña por nuestra tradición y costumbre ancestral.

Nuestras hermanas mayores de cielo y tierra no estaban muy de acuerdo con nuestra amistad. Los turcos y los cosacos tienen años, ¡siglos!, de enemistad. Aunque todos somos Kurghán por la sangre también estamos muy mezclados y emparentados, los de la estepa con los cosacos y los del desierto con los turcos. Somos altos y esbeltos, pero nosotros los del pueblo de las estepas rusas somos mucho más fornidos, macizos y corpulentos mientras los del pueblo del desierto son más atléticos, estilizados y elegantes.

Mi amiga turca es muy hermosa y agraciada, de manos suaves. Tiene un cuerpo escultural. Sus ojos negros son muy bellos. Yo soy de pelo negro como ella, pero un poco más blanca y con los ojos azules. Tengo mucho más pecho y trasero que ella. Pero yo soy mucho más tosca y ruda de carácter. Ella es más delicada y lánguida. Nuestras hermanas mayores apenas tienen 17 y son unas novatas como hermanas mayores de cielo y tierra. Con todo nos llevamos bien y pronto superamos la antipatía que se tienen los turcos y los cosacos.

Nosotros los del pueblo de las estepas somos muy fogosos, llenos de vigor y con mucha resistencia. Lo primero que hay que enseñar a nuestro hermano de agua y fuego es autocontrol, a dominarse. Él se llama Zaid-kun y tiene aproximadamente mi edad. Mi hermana mayor nos lleva a un sitio con un bello paisaje y allí, bajo el cielo y sobre la tierra, extiende una mullida alfombra. Nos desnudamos y empezamos primero a asearnos con toallas húmedas y perfumadas llenas de una sustancia a la vez refrescante y desinfectante. Luego ella me acuesta y hace que abra las piernas. Mi hermano es instruido en todo lo que tiene que saber de esa parte de mi anatomía y luego es ella la que se acuesta para que mi hermano meta su hocico y se harte de su miel de mujer. Luego es mi turno de estar acostada con las piernas abiertas para que mi hermano saboree mis jugos. Luego por turnos tomamos de su leche de hombre hasta saciarnos de rodillas mientras él está de pie. Ella primero para que yo vea y aprenda, luego yo bajo su guía. Nos reímos con nuestras bocas llenas del sabor amargo del sexo contrario y disfrutamos del resto del día admirando el paisaje.

Los del pueblo del desierto son más metódicos, creativos y sensuales. Dentro de una tienda como de las de su tierra la hermana mayor y mi amiga turca desnudan a su hermano con lentitud. Él se llama Guest y tiene 14 años. Luego son ellas las que se despojan de sus ropas como al descuido, pero en realidad con mucha sensualidad estudiada y ensayada entre ellas a solas. El joven piensa en cual va a ser la primera en probar su miel y se decide por mi amiga turca. La acuesta atravesada en un catre con las piernas afuera y separadas. Él de rodillas en el suelo admira, toca y explora la tierna y virginal vulva de mi amiga. Luego empieza a sorber, a lamer y a buscar su miel hasta hallarla y saciarse. Luego la otra hermana se pone al lado de mi amiga y le dice que es cada cosa y su nombre. Luego él vuelve a tomar la miel de mujer de mi amiga hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Luego la hermana mayor da su miel a su hermano dos veces tomando el lugar de mi amiga sobre el catre, pero ella habla y guía al joven turco. Al final las dos de rodillas le hacen una doble felación al turco y beben de su leche.

Los que han ganado con nuestra amistad son los bribones de nuestros hermanos de agua y fuego. De tener dos bellas mujeres para ellos solos ahora pasan a tener cuatro para compartir entre dos. Nuestras hermanas mayores son novatas como ya dije, así que prefieren instruir en forma completa a uno para que este nos enseñe a nosotras dos. El que no está con ellas aprendiendo, está con nosotras practicando y enseñando lo aprendido. Zaid-kun es un cosaco de la cabeza a los pies, mientras que Guest es más árabe que turco.

A mi hermano de agua y fuego le enseñan a ser mucho más paciente, menos tosco y rudo. Somos un par de potrillas de hombre traviesas y juguetonas. Nos desviste con lentitud y luego con sus manos nos acaricia la piel. En broma le preguntamos quien de las dos es más bonita o cual de las dos le gusta más. Nos bebemos por turno su leche de hombre o entre las dos. Luego él bebe de nuestra miel. A mí me gusta retozar y jugar con su polla haciéndole pajas con mis pies mientras mi amiga le masajea la espalda con sus tetas. ¡Es un enorme cosaco! Yo soy casi de su altura y mi amiga un poco más bajita. Tumbados los tres sobre una colcha debajo de una copa de árbol nuestro Zaid-kun practica y nos enseña lo que ha aprendido sobre acariciar y ser acariciado.

Al turco nuestras hermanas mayores le ayudan a tener mayor resistencia. A mí me gusta mucho como besa y como me acaricia. Encima de él deslizo su miembro viril entre los labios mayores de mi tierno sexo y se deslice por el carril de los menores o dejo que solo me meta la punta sin que rasgue mi himen. Él se pone luego encima mío o yo en cuatro. Mi amiga turca no se fía de él o de mi hermano de agua y fuego. Prefiere hacerle a los dos pajas con sus tetas, sus manitas, con los pies o sus muslos de seda o ricas mamadas. Ellos juran y prometen que "¡solo la puntita!" pero ella se mantiene firme en eso. Yo soy más atrevida que ella y en realidad no importa mucho si por "accidente" Guest me desvirga en nuestros juegos. Dejo que me meta "mas" de la puntita, pero mi himen es bien duro o Guest tiene en verdad mucho mayor autocontrol y dominio de sí mismo. Le gusta jugar con mi surco del coño o con mi raja de entre las nalgas con su verga enhiesta y curva como una cimitarra.

Como nos llevamos tan bien entre todos conseguimos una cabaña de madera para nosotros estar juntos. La parte de abajo es para comer y dormir. La de arriba es para mezclar el agua y el fuego. La mejor forma de estrenar nuestra nueva casa es perdiendo mi amiga y yo la virginidad al mismo tiempo. El turco está encima mío y mi hermano está encima de ella… ¡duele mucho!... pero ya no somos más potrillas de hombre retozonas y somos ahora huertos de hombre cuando por fin se rasga nuestra fina membrana y la verga de nuestros amantes entra toda. Los dos bribones comienzan con la machaca, el mete y saca ancestral… ¡se siente bien rico y no tengo palabras!... nos corremos los cuatro. Cuando recuperamos fuerzas intercambiamos y en mi coño ensangrentado mi hermano de agua y fuego mete su verga roja con la sangre de mi amiga. El turco está en lo mismo con mi amiga turca…

Gritamos y chillamos como si nos estuvieran matando por todo el gozo y el deleite que sentimos. Sin mentira ninguna tuvimos a los pillos encima por una hora completa y el orgasmo fue brutal. Pero el par de sinvergüenzas querían más. Nosotras estábamos cansadas y exhaustas. Nos fuimos a asear y los dejamos con nuestras hermanas mayores que aprovecharon que estaban como machos cabríos lujuriosos para enseñarles muchas cosas más que tenían que saber… o cuando menos esa era la excusa, porque sospecho que en realidad andaban como gatas en celo y hambrientas de macho después de solo ser espectadoras de nuestra desfloración. Desde abajo los seguíamos escuchando aullando, gritando, jadeando y gimiendo a ellos. Porque por algo nosotras solo éramos potrillas con el huerto recién abierto y ellas jinetes de hombres curtidas y experimentadas, siendo hermanas mayores hechas y derechas.

Estábamos desnudas, acostadas boca arriba una junto a la otra. Mirando el techo y escuchando a los pícaros bellacos gozando y disfrutando de lo lindo con gritos y risotadas. ¡No íbamos a poder dormir nada! Yo me gire y me puse encima de mi amiga y la bese. Ella se dejó y de un tenue roce de labios ella abrió la boca y yo le metí la lengua. Soy mucho más corpulenta y maciza de carnes, ¡ella tan hermosa, frágil y delicada! Mis tetas eran melones y las suyas toronjas henchidas de jugo. Mis pechos aplastaban sus pechos. Nos enroscamos como serpientes y frotamos nuestros sexos, nuestros coños recién estrenados uno contra otro.

-¿Solo la puntita?- bromeo susurrándole al oído.

-¡Solo la puntita!-Me sigue el juego mi amiga.

Nos acariciamos y nos besamos como si el otro fuera nuestro hombre, el hombre que queríamos que nos dejara preñadas de su hijo. La falta de verga la superamos con nuestras lenguas y dedos en un 69. Nuestro orgasmo fue silencioso, suave, muy íntimo y nuestro. Unas risitas de femenina complicidad.

Nuestras hermanas mayores bajaron, se asearon y se fueron a dormir mientras los dos trúhanes dormían arriba a pierna suelta hechos polvo por mujeres de verdad. Nosotras nos separamos y nos hicimos las dormidas. Cuando se hizo el silencio nos pusimos cara a cara a hablar.

-¡Seré feliz si el hombre que te deja preñada me deja preñada a mí también porque serás mi hermana en cielo y tierra para toda la eternidad!-Dije.

-¡Seré feliz si tu hijo preña a mi hija o mi hijo preña a tu hija porque serás mi hermana en agua y fuego para toda la eternidad!

-¡Tus hijos y tus hijas son de mi vientre también y juro que conmigo tendrán amparo y protección, comida y techo! ¡En todo serán iguales a mis hijos de carne y sangre que salgan de mi vientre!

Ella se rio un momento y trato de recordar lo que tenía que responder.

-¡Juro lo mismo! ¡Tus hijos e hijas pequeños tendrán en mi vientre hermanos mayores que los protejan y hermanas mayores que les enseñen si ellos nacen primero que los tuyos! ¡Si nacen después serán obedientes y… ¿respetuosos?... ¡respetuosos! Con sus hermanos mayores… si tienen la misma edad serán más que amigos y hermanos por siempre.

Nos reímos. Pero ese era el juramento que las amigas en el Ghutol se hacen para ser hermanas de Ghutol para toda la vida. En todas nuestras leyendas e historias se hacen ese juramento y para nosotras fue un momento mágico de cuento de hadas para hacerlo. No somos lesbianas o bisexuales… o cuando menos ¡no mucho! Entre nuestra gente se tolera porque cuando hay guerras hay más mujeres que hombres y es mucho mejor que sean "cariñosas" entre ellas a que se peleen como perro y gato. Con todo es algo de lo que no se habla. Con los hombres debe ser más o menos lo mismo, pero igual no se habla. Con tal que la mujer quede preñada de un hombre, que eso nunca cambia, la gente hace de la vista gorda y no dice nada.

No nos parecía justo que para los hombres hubiera dos mujeres y nosotras tener que compartir uno que en realidad es propiedad de tu hermana mayor. Ella es la que decide cuando y como usarlo… a escondidas nos veíamos con los dos para tenerlos para nosotras solas. A la turca le gustaba que vinieran por turnos, uno después del otro y repetir hasta que ya no podía más. A mí me gusta que los dos me cojan y me follen al mismo tiempo, que me den duro y me dejen bien adolorida. Que me penetren al mismo tiempo los dos por cualquiera de mis agujeros.

No sabíamos en verdad si nuestras hermanas mayores no sabían, lo sospechaban o ellas también lo habían hecho o si todo eso era en realidad parte del Ghutol desde siempre. Las mujeres tenemos la regla, estar pendientes de no quedar embarazadas, somos menos fuertes que los hombres, los hombres nos penetran y nos poseen, ¡nosotras nos entregamos por completo en cuerpo, mente y alma! Tener una hermana mayor oficial que siempre está pendiente de eso nos ayuda… ¡pero también agobia! Por eso nos gusta tener amigas de nuestra edad para hablar nuestras cosas o poder ir con otra hermana mayor con experiencia que nos aconseje y guie, que nos guarde secretos y confidencias, que hable e interceda por nosotras. Porque por muy madura y experimentada que sea una hermana mayor de cielo y tierra no es una adulta todavía y también es una hija pequeña que hace muy poco era solo una niña.

A los hombres también se les exige mucho y hasta más que a una mujer. Hay hermanos mayores, pero estos están más que nada para ayudar a una hermana menor inexperta bajo la guía de una hermana mayor. Nuestros hombres son orgullosos y vanidosos. Que no se les pare, que tengan un gatillazo antes de tiempo, que hagan todo mal la primera vez les avergüenza y les avergüenza más si es con chicas desconocidas o con las que tienen poco trato. Les avergüenza mucho fracasar delante de otros hombres sobre todo. Con sus hermanos mayores hablan y se desahogan, pero para el hombre el mezclar el agua y el fuego se aprende con una mujer y en sus brazos, penetrándola y poseyéndola. Le dará algunos consejos y palabras de ánimo, pero él está para enseñarle lo que él necesita saber para dar sustento a su familia con su trabajo y como protegerla con las armas. De hecho que nuestros hermanos de agua y fuego "nos compartan" y que nos follen los dos juntos a cada una por separado a escondidas, dice mucho de cómo la confianza y la amistad entre ellos se ha incrementado y fortalecido.

Contra lo que siempre piensan los foráneos no somos promiscuos en el Ghutol y el sexo no es a cada hora todos los días. Se guarda celibato, se hacen abstinencia, ayunos y mucha meditación primero y el sexo es algo esporádico, pero eso sí ¡muy intenso! El sexo siempre es con personas con las que tenemos profundos lazos de respeto, confianza y amistad. Habíamos sido las potrillas de hombre de nuestros hermanos de agua y fuego porque nuestras hermanas mayores nos lo pidieron y nosotras queríamos. A los pillos les encantó la idea, pero no la hubiera aceptado con dos perfectas desconocidas, ¡con el otro viendo! Cada quien fue aprendiendo y practicando por separado, a su ritmo, primero.

Porque había mucho respeto, confianza y amistad de por medio es que mi amiga y yo ayudábamos a otros jóvenes como nosotros y a otras hermanas mayores. Fui huerto de hombre muchas veces ya sea como novata recién desflorada primero y como más experimentada más tarde con muchas amigas y amigos míos, siempre con el permiso de su respectiva hermana mayor. Era muy cerrada en mi anito y mis nalgas muy duras y firmes, así que fue un hermano mayor el encargado de convertirme en montura de hombre. Con todo y eso estuve con cuatro más primero antes de que mi querido turco y mi hermano cosaco de la estepa pudieran cabalgarme a gusto. Fuera de eso para convertirme en jinete de hombre no tuve problemas, pero si mi amiga al que le toco aprender y practicar con otros hermanos mayores.

Ya teníamos cada una sus hermanos de agua y fuego cuando las dos nos enamoramos de un hijo del oso… ¡Al principio queríamos ir como un dos por uno irresistible por él!… pero a medida que salíamos y nos divertíamos nos dábamos cuenta que esta vez no lo queríamos compartir, si no tenerlo por completo para una sola. De todas formas no éramos mujeres todavía, solo hijas pequeñas. Él tenía 23 años y quería una esposa que fuera madre de sus hijos solamente. Ya toda su lujuria había sido saciada en el Ghutol y tenía que empezar a ser responsable desde muy joven por ser de una de las familias más importantes. Yo tenía 19 y mi amiga 18.

Estábamos en otro Ghutol mucho más liberal y permisivo que el de los hijos de las cabras. En este aprendíamos a desenvolvernos en el mundo moderno y teníamos que elegir si volvíamos a nuestra anterior vida con nuestra gente o quedarnos para ser más útiles como abogados, médicos, ingenieros, etc… ¡Yo nunca pude adaptarme, ni aceptar el mundo de los extranjeros! Prefería y sentía mucha nostalgia por mi tierra y por mi familia. Siempre me sentí identificada con Heidi por eso. Tanto la novela, como su versión en serie animada hecha por Miyazaki eran mis favoritas de siempre.

Yo quería volver en lo que fuera una mujer adulta a mi estepa y quedarme allí hasta morirme de vieja, ciega después de haber leído todos los libros que pudiera. Pero mi amiga si quería quedarse y ser un médico. El hijo del oso era un primogénito hijo de una primogénita. Alguien importante para su gente, por lo tanto con el compromiso de prepararse y desde las sombras ayudar a nuestro pueblo a seguir oculta, unida y a sobrevivir. Si por él fuera se hubiera ido conmigo a vivir juntos en mi Yurta con mi gente porque tampoco soportaba la vida moderna, ni a los extranjeros…

El día que mi amiga cumplió veinte y cinco años se formalizo su compromiso con el hijo del oso para ser su esposa. Aparte de una profunda amistad hasta ese momento ninguna de nosotras dos habíamos tenido algo íntimo o sexual con él… ¡pero de verdad era para mí mi primer amor de verdad! Pero la mujer de la Estepa es mucho más libre e independiente. Si el hombre se queda con nosotras, ¡bien!... si no, nos encogemos de hombros y seguimos con nuestras vidas hasta hallar otro, o a dos más, a quien mandonear. La mujer del desierto por otro lado no es así. Necesita un esposo para sentirse completa y realizada. Un hombre del que sabe que va a volver siempre a ella. Muchas de nuestras leyendas e historias cuentan como son fieles a sus hombres como Penélope lo fue con Ulises.

Sin embargo me tenían una sorpresa. Mi amiga me había dicho que si su marido andaba por mi tierra, ¡Lo quería en mi Yurta cuidado por mí!... si no tenía marido o un hombre fijo para entonces, ¡claro!... pero como madre de uno de sus hijos tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. El hijo del oso se iba a casar con mi mejor amiga, pero también me quería y amaba. Me pregunto si quería que mi hijo primogénito fuera de su sangre, un hijo de él… y yo… ¡le dije que sí! Yo creo que nos dejó embarazadas y preñadas a las dos la misma noche y los siguientes días fue solo para disfrutar y gozar algo que nos habíamos negado los tres por mucho tiempo.

Sobre una gran cama, desnudos los tres, nos amamos por fin por primera vez. Las dos lo compartíamos acariciando su atlético cuerpo con las yemas de nuestros dedos y cada una a un costado de él, besando sus tetillas y calientes las dos a más no poder… ¡Cachondas y excitadas!... por turnos besamos su boca, competíamos en ser la mejor y en ser la primera en recibir su semilla. Mi amiga fue la elegida… ¡De verdad que la odie por un breve momento!... pero ella iba a ser su esposa y su compañera para toda la vida. Ella gemía y lloraba de suprema felicidad con él encima arponeando y taladrando su sexo todo fogoso y con todo su vigor masculino hasta eyacular por fin y descargar sobre ella en su vientre fértil para preñarla de un hijo.

En verdad que… ¡mezclaron el agua y el fuego en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan!... fui testigo de cómo alcanzaron el más alto nivel de suprema felicidad… en que las dos almas son una y trascienden el nivel físico y corporal. Los dos gritaron y rugieron, la explosión de su orgasmo fue algo físico que sacudió el piso e hizo temblar las paredes… todo lo que fuera de vidrio tintineo y vibro. Los dos cayeron fulminados sin poder creer que pudiera existir tal nivel de gozo y placer. Yo solo sentí algo de envidia… pero también temor por ellos. Se dice que una mujer cuando queda preñada así su hijo nace con un dominio más que extraordinario sobre el agua y el fuego, pero después no puedes tener otros y queda estéril… o mueren después del parto. Tiernamente los dos se besaban y acariciaban ajenos a todo.

Luego fue mi turno… ¡Dios! ¡Prácticamente se me olvido todo lo que había aprendido y vivido en mis tiempos de Ghutol!... era como si volviera a ser una virgen inexperta… ¡Mentira!... Nunca fui tímida, ni escrupulosa… siempre fui audaz y osada… ¡llena de curiosidad y entusiasmo con mucho amor por la vida!... pero de verdad que tuve mucho miedo en ese momento y me sentí insegura… ¡Fea, tosca, hombruna y sin gracia!... poca cosa comparada con su elegida que era hermosa, delicada, muy femenina y con garbo. Me besaba en la boca y se ponía encima de mí. Su miembro duro y ardiente entraba en mi interior llenándome a reventar. Comenzó a embestirme y a penetrarme sacudiendo con su fuerza y su vigor masculino todo mi cuerpo y llenándome de un gozo indescriptible. Al cabo de un rato él y yo nos demos ir y en un último empuje su miembro expulso con fuerza un chorro espeso y full de espermatozoides a mi útero… ¡Yo ansiaba y deseaba ser preñada y quedar embarazada con ese primer polvo con él de mi primogénito! ¡Lo ansiaba y deseaba con toda mi alma!

Somos hijas del caballo. A la mujer de la estepa cuando baila le gusta brincar, pisar con fuerza. ¡Sacudir todo su cuerpo con energía! Cuando hace el amor quiere sentir que está desnuda montando a pelo un caballo que corre a todo galope. El viento y la luz del sol acarician su piel y se siente libre. A la mujer del desierto le gusta ser misteriosa, enamorar a los hombres con su sonrisa y su mirada cuando baila moviendo las caderas y el vientre. Mientras mueve las piernas y los brazos, sus muñecas y tobillos tintinean con sus pulseras de oro. Cuando hace el amor quiere sentir que está desnuda acariciando un caballo pura sangre que bebe agua en el oasis bajo la luna y las estrellas. Todo eso sentimos las dos cuando el hijo del oso lleno nuestros úteros con su semen, ¡vacío su semilla en nuestros vientres fértiles varias veces esa noche! primero a mí y luego a la que sería su esposa. Fue la primera y la última vez que lo compartimos. Con tristeza los deje, pero me lleve a mi hija primogénita en mi vientre a mi tierra, a la que puse por nombre Clara. Ella también tuvo una hija a la que llamo Chantres.

 **Rusia, Este de Siberia. República de Sajá-Yacutia. Cerca de Oymyakon**

De los hijos de Lilith los humanos parecían ser lo más prometedores para la encarnación de los ancestrales en carne y sangre **.** ¡Pero eran tan débiles y frágiles! Los Kurghán solo fueron otra decepción, otro callejón sin salida. SEELE los abandono a su suerte y se olvidó por completo de ellos. Pero los Kurghán no se extinguieron, ni fueron absorbidos por otras culturas y civilizaciones que en secreto SEELE ha guiado en su nacimiento, ascenso y caída. Estaban en un callejón sin salida evolutivo a punto de ser una especie diferente de la humana, casi como los Neandertales. Pero lograron en cambio progresos insospechados en otros campos y áreas que SEELE nunca imagino siquiera. Hasta tienen su propia criptocracia en un territorio muy amplio e imposible con tan solo lo más rudimentario del progreso humano de cada época. El que los redescubrió fue el Doctor Katsuragi buscando pistas del Adam.

Mi padre fue el que vio en ellos en realidad todo su potencial y me llevo a mí a unos de sus pueblos, al de los hijos de los renos, a aprender todo lo que pudiera junto a otros miembros de la familia Ikari. En promedio la gente puede aguantar 5 minutos sin respirar. Aguantar en torn días sin beber ni gota de agua. Un mes sin comer. Los Kurghán pueden resistir mucho mejor y superar el promedio en una situación extrema de esa naturaleza. Sus cuerpos se desarrollan y alcanzan la más alta perfección que sea humanamente posible a pesar de las condiciones más adversas. Sin embargo ese paso de convertirse en otra especie y desplazar al homo sapiens no lo han dado. El resto de la humanidad sigue aumentado en su número exponencialmente mientras los Kurghán están menguando. En cierta forma hay una relación de simbiosis y dependencia con el resto de los seres humanos que mantiene estancados a los Kurghán en los límites de lo humanamente posible

Pero nosotros en teoría podemos trascender esos límites y despertar eso que duerme en nosotros por ser descendientes directos en energía, luz y espíritu de los ancestrales que escribieron los Manuscritos del Mar muerto y habitaron la luna negra muchísimo antes de que la vida apareciera sobre la faz de la tierra. Estos cuerpos que usamos hechos de carne y sangre apenas son meros recipientes de una indestructible alma inmortal que solo adopta una frágil y débil forma humana como el agua contenida en una vasija o el fuego dentro de una lámpara. Somos seres luminosos hechos de pura energía atrapados en el tiempo y el espacio, entre lo efímero y eterno del presente, separados unos de otros en estos calabozos de carne y nuestro poder divino está contenido y prisionero en cadenas de sangre que nos condenan al eterno ciclo de nacimiento, enfermedad, vejez y muerte. Condenados por siempre a vidas en donde la enfermedad, el dolor, el sufrimiento y la ignorancia nos limitan a un mundo por siempre plano, limitado y finito.

No sé con qué promesas… o con que amenazas mi padre logro que nos admitieran y nos dejaran estudiarlos. SEELE se olvidó por completo de ellos y hasta ahora no les había prestado atención, o dado ninguna importancia en los planes que tienen. Mi padre quiere que continúen como secreto exclusivo de la familia Ikari. Pero no hemos encontrado nada de valor o que nos sirva en realidad. Las grandes familias de los hijos de los renos no solo salían y entraban a nuestro mundo. Eran quienes, junto a otras importantes familias, tenían el control de la puerta y la "Gente sin rostro" era una hermética criptocracia encargada de mantener unida a esta gente, protegerla y mantenerla oculto de nuestro mundo por todos los medios legales… e ilegales que tuvieran a su disposición. Después de un intenso tira y afloja de parte de nuestra familia con la más influyentes, ricas y poderosas familias de los hijos de los renos se nos permitió venir aquí, a uno de los sitios más fríos e inhóspitos del planeta a realizar nuestros estudios con un tiempo limitado y con muchas restricciones.

Sobre un altiplano de unos 740 metros sobre el nivel del mar estamos en una zona que ostenta el récord de la temperatura más baja jamás registrada en una zona habitada. Además, esta parte del mundo es una zona habitual de circulación de anticiclones en invierno. En las que el aire frío queda estancado lo que hace que en esta época del año el termómetro se desplome todavía más. Oymyakon se encuentre rodeado de dos pequeñas cadenas montañosas. La gente que vive aquí está preparada biológicamente para combatir el frío físicamente con un mismo patrón biológico y metabólico. Como los esquimales esta gente acostumbran a ser robustos y regordetes, porque tienen una capa de grasa que les aporta calor. Suelen ser bajitos, porque a menos superficie, menos posibilidad de pérdida de calor.

Las etnias que crían renos por esta zona son todas iguales, pero los hijos de los renos son por el contrario altos, atléticos y esbeltos. Están mezclados y emparentados con las otras etnias que crían renos a nivel genético con un mínimo de genes Kurghán y estos siendo recesivos, nunca dominantes. En muchos aspectos los genes y el ADN Kurghán es indetectable y solo porque nosotros tenemos por parte de SEELE acceso una ciencia y tecnología rayana a la ciencia ficción casi omnipotente es que podemos detectarla con mucha dificultad e inexactitud. Lo que ellos llaman sangre Kurghán así también lo hemos tenido que llamar nosotros y es la capacidad de "activar" esa sangre lo que los tiene "casi" como otra especie diferente a la Homo Sapiens.

Un Kurghán almacena en su cerebro la información en un sistema universal neurolingüístico muy parecido al sistema binario d que se usan en una computadora y que es la base de todos los demás lenguajes de programación. Los sonidos emitidos por sus cuerdas vocales solo pueden ser entendidos por alguien que hace lo mismo. Por lo mismo el idioma Kurghán no puede ser transcripto o tener sistema de escritura porque es un medio oral y verbal puro. En sí es como los seres humanos podemos crear lenguajes simbólicos conceptuales articulados, transmitir y mejorar esa capacidad por medio de los genes.

La capacidad de hablar o aprender el idioma Kurghán es hereditaria. Si no tienes la sangre o la ascendencia no hay forma en que la hables o la puedas aprender. Puede sonar raro. Pero todos los seres humanos nacemos con la capacidad de poder desarrollar un lenguaje y el de aprender uno, de allí vienen después todos los idiomas. Pero hablar y pensar en un idioma en específico es una habilidad especial que se aprende de otros seres humanos, es artificial ¡No natural! Los demás animales no la tienen o lo tienen muy rudimentario, sin la capacidad real de conceptualizar. Un ser humano si vive aislado y no se le ha enseñado a hablar después de pasar cierta edad es imposible que aprenda o que en su mente sea capaz de conceptualizar sus pensamientos. Lo mismo pasa con un Kurghán. Si tiene la sangre pero no lo habla o aprende el idioma una vez que pasa cierto tiempo. No podrá hablarlo, ¡ni aprenderlo jamás!, después.

Estamos en mis vacaciones de verano y aquí tienen dos estaciones. Invierno crudo e Invierno súper crudo mucho peor. Los Ghutols, el interior de sus casas, están claramente y formalmente fuera de nuestra investigación. Su vida cotidiana privada e íntima es lo principal y lo fundamental en sus prohibiciones y restricciones. Siempre y cuando no causemos molestias, ni interferencias a su modo de vida se nos permite la intrusión. Nos han dejado sacar muestras de sangre, entrevistas y estudiar su idioma, pero nada más. Esta gente tiene apariencia de esquimales, aunque en realidad son más que nada nativos de Siberia que crían renos que no saben nada más y cuyo mundo es ese desolado frío lleno de bosques. Las familias principales han hecho y preparado todo adrede para desanimarnos y para resguardar lo que consideran lo más importante y vital de sus secretos.

Por el frio hemos estado prisioneros en nuestros campamentos en donde está toda la tecnología y las comodidades del mundo moderno. Siempre hemos tenido a alguien de su gente al lado ayudándonos… y vigilándonos. Sin ellos somos sordomudos con esta gente que solo habla su lengua y vive aquí sin saber nada del mundo exterior. Los zares cayeron, el comunismo se terminó y está gente sigue aquí criando sus renos sin enterarse de eso o de que siquiera les afecte, ¡o les importe!, viviendo en las condiciones más primitivas de la edad de piedra en una era de hielo perpetua. Si no fuera que son gente alta y esbelta con todo lo contrario a estar adaptados biológicamente al frío no habría forma de distinguirlos de otras etnias que crían renos de la región. No tienen gente fea, gorda o vieja hasta el nivel de la decrepitud. Hombres y mujeres son muy hermosos, bien proporcionados y muy agradables.

¡Me encanta y me gusta todo! Ellos al parecer no tienen problemas para estar afuera con sus hijos en ese clima. Comen mucha carne y los vegetales que pueden comer lo sacan semi digerido de los estómagos de sus renos. ¡En verdad que el sabor de esos vegetales es lo más repugnante y asqueroso que he probado en mi vida!... pero igual como con ellos todo lo que ellos comen si me dejan e invitan. Me reí mucho cuando desafié a mi padre y a los otros miembros de la expedición a probar un rico estofado y ellos no pudieron pasar de la primera cucharada. Otros vomitaron allí mismo solo con el olor. Los deje con la boca abierta cuando me comí un plato completo junto a las sombras, las escoltas, que nos tienen asignados. Hasta tuve el descaro de pedir otro plato solo por seguir troleándolos… ¡Es repugnante! Pero muy bueno y nutritivo para ellos, sin que te caiga mal en el estómago o cuando menos a mí no me cayó mal. No tienen otra forma para tener las vitaminas y los nutrientes que nosotros consumimos con nuestras verduras, hortalizas y frutas sin las cuales estarían enfermos de escorbuto, con serios déficits nutricionales. Junto a la carne comen raíces, líquenes, frutos secos que las mujeres recolectan en los bosques para balancear su dieta.

Tener la sangre y poder hablar el idioma no bastan. El aprender a "activar" su sangre y usar sus genes recesivos es una habilidad social y artificial que se aprende en los Ghutols una vez que empieza la pubertad en los jóvenes Kurghán. No hemos sacado nada más de provecho… Mi padre los ha tratado con todo respeto, pero ellos le dicen que mezclar el agua con el fuego es algo que tienen que vivirlo, nunca va a aprenderlo o a entenderlo solo viéndolo desde afuera con nuestros sensores y aparatos sofisticados.

Yo me ofrezco de voluntaria en un plan que llevo tiempo pensando y meditándolo. Mi padre duda. Le presento a una joven de 19 años que he elegido como hermana mayor de cielo y tierra. Es una muy experimentada y considerada la mejor. Cosas que hacen con su sangre y a nivel genético por supuesto que es imposible para mí hacerlo como hablar su lengua. Pero ellos tienen por costumbre seleccionar gente excepcional que no son Kurghán para cruzarse con ella y mejorar la raza.

Yo puedo irme con ella a otro Ghutol y hacerme pasar por una extranjera excepcional que los hijos de los renos quieren como madre de sus hijos y por eso quieren que sea educada en todo sobre mezclar el agua y el fuego donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan. Estaría en una inmersión total y completa en su cultura po años. Ellos podrán a nivel biológico y metabólico ser excepcionales con su sangre Kurghán, pero nosotros estamos muy por encima por ser descendientes directos de Lilith, tener sobre todo su espíritu y los manuscritos del mar muerto. Además de que voy a ir a donde estudia su elite, que no es muy diferente al internado suizo en que estoy. Mi padre lo piensa y finalmente accede.

Mi hermana mayor tiene todo para ser una top model esquimal para Victoria Secret, una versión exacta de la Pocahontas de Disney en carne y hueso. No le he dicho todo a mi padre y a ella le he hablado sobre los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto y sobre como predicen que habrá una guerra contra los hijos de Adam. Le he dicho toda la verdad sobre mí, porque una hermana mayor tiene que saber más y todo sobre sus hermanos menores. Habla muy bien mi idioma y los de las familias principales la han becado a estudiar y a conocer mundo. Este es su pueblo natal y esta su gente. Ganarme por completo su confianza y ser su amiga me ha costado mucho. Ya le habían ofrecido ir a los Ghutols de la elite, pero ella siempre declinaba… hasta ahora. Con ella como hermana mayor no tendría problemas para ingresar sin levantar sospechas o muchas preguntas.

Mi hermano de agua y fuego… ¡es otra cosa!... ella siempre ha vivido sola y apartada. Una vez me pidió un favor y me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nadie… ¡urgentemente necesitaba medicinas!... antibióticos, vendas, analgésicos, ¡todo lo que tuviera a mano para desinfectar heridas!... y mi ayuda con alguien que estaba en su casa. Fui con todo lo que ella me había pedido y quede impactada al ver a un chico como de mi edad ¡horriblemente cortado y mutilado!... Estaba lleno de heridas hechas con armas blancas como cuchillos y hachas… entre ella y yo lo vendamos, lo curamos y nos turnamos para cuidarlo. Yo le pregunte quien era y porque estaba así. Ella solo me respondió:

\- Los hijos de los lobos suelen ser crueles con quienes quieren salirse de la manada… ¡No preguntes más! y por favor… ¡no digas nada a nadie!... ¡ni a tu padre, ni a nadie!…

El hijo del lobo que se escapó de su manada sería mi hermano de agua y fuego. Un corte vertical por el golpe contundente de una afilada hacha le cruzaba los ojos lo había dejado ciego y una cuchillada a su garganta afortunadamente no le había cortado las cuerdas vocales, pero no podría hablar por un tiempo. El resto de su cuerpo también estaba cruzado de cicatrices. Una persona normal, ¡incluso un Kurghán!, hubiera muerto con semejantes heridas. Pero él era muy fuerte… y muy afortunado. Con las medicinas y nuestros cuidados se iba recuperando y sus horribles heridas cicatrizando en forma rápida gracias a las habilidades de cielo y tierra de la Pocahontas esquimal. Ella solo se acostaba desnuda a su lado con solo una manta encima de ellos. Me pidió que la ayudara y yo también me desnude y me acosté con ellos con el hijo del lobo en medio… sentí como mi calor corporal y el de ella no solo calentaban el cuerpo vendado de ese chico… ¡lo estaban curando!… yo sentía calor en mi sexo y excitación sexual para luego estar exhausta completamente y bañada en sudor…

-¡Es sorprendente la cantidad de agua y fuego que tienes!- Me dijo la Pocahontas esquimal

-Es por lo que te dije… ¡Soy más que nada energía y espíritu!... no solo carne y sangre… pero tú en verdad que eres mucho más sorprendente que yo- Le dije algo atontada y con la cabeza dándome vueltas- ¿Todos los Kurghán pueden hacer eso que tú haces?... ¿Me puedes enseñar a hacer eso también?

-¡No!... ¡por supuesto que no!… yo solo soy una de las pocas que pueden hacer esto… pero el agua y el fuego que le diste yo no podría darlo sin caer desmayada… ¡o muerta!... Es una habilidad y un arte peligroso que no se lo puedes enseñar a cualquiera… ¡Menos a una extranjera!... te agradezco la ayuda… pero nunca, ¡jamás te enseñaría algo así!... es una técnica que te acorta la vida o incluso te puede llevar a la muerte si abusas de ella…

-Pero… ¡me enseñarías otras cosas menos peligrosas!... ¿Ah?... algo que nos pueda ayudar contra los hijos de Adam en la guerra que viene…

Ella no me respondió. Yo insistí y ella me explico todo lo que en realidad pasaba en los Ghutols, de la hermana mayor de cielo y tierra, los hermanos de agua y fuego… ¡todo!... yo no lo podía creer… ¿En serio?... ¿Entonces porque la gente promiscua fanática del Kama Sutra, el tantra y que hace orgias no tiene poderes extrasensoriales? ¿O los Hippys en una comuna con su amor libre? ¿Los actores y las actrices porno?...

-¡No sé!- Me replico con aspereza- ¡Porque no tienen sangre Kurghán o que se yo!... porque están tan obsesionados y encerrados dentro de ellos mismos que no entienden que el agua y el fuego no es para que conviertan algo natural ¡en un artificial acto de contorsionistas de circo!… ¡No soy una maestra que enseña que se sabe todas las respuestas y te hace un examen!... yo solo muestro, guio y superviso a mis hermanos menores y estos aprenden de su cuenta, a su ritmo y en la medida que pueden… el agua y el fuego convertido en cielo y tierra es lo que nos hace fuertes como personas y unidos como comunidad… Los hombres viven, pelean y mueren defendiendo la comunidad, a las mujeres, a los niños y a los ancianos… cuando esa defensa cae las mujeres defendemos con nuestras vidas a la comunidad, pero por proteger nuestros secretos somos capaces de sacrificar a nuestros niños y a nuestros ancianos… en el Ghutol está lo mejor de nuestra carne y nuestra sangre, cuando la segunda defensa cae nos toca a nosotras las hermanas mayores proteger y transmitir el conocimiento, nuestras costumbres y tradiciones… preservar y fortalecer nuestra raza… ¡Al costo y al precio que sea!...

-¡Por eso él está así al borde de la muerte! ¿Verdad?... ¡Es apenas un chico de mi edad!... la primera, la segunda y la última defensa cayeron para él… ¿No es cierto?

Ella se calló y dio un suspiro.

-Todo su clan fue destruido y es el único sobreviviente… ¡Los hijos de los lobos son así!... una hermana de mi madre de carne y sangre fue a su Ghutol de joven y se hizo hermana de agua y fuego de su padre sellando una alianza entre su clan y el mío… ¡Estoy en la obligación de protegerlo al costo y al precio que sea!

-Pero… ¿Qué hicieron que fue tan terrible para masacrarlos así?

-Tenían libros y enseñaban a sus hijos a leer y a escribir… ¡Muchos hijos de los lobos opinan que eso está mal!... que es perverso y que nos destruye… así que atacaron y los mataron a todos… quemaron todos los libros y a la gente con ellos…

-¡¿Nadie hizo nada?! ¿Nadie se opuso?...

-Los hijos de los lobos son así y siempre han sido así… ¡Es mejor dejar que se maten entre ellos que meterse!... son los que tienen la sangre más pura, el agua y el fuego más poderoso… esto que hago lo aprendimos de ellos, pero hay otras habilidades y artes que no son tan buenas… ¡Son oscuras y prohibidas!... Los hacen fuertes, invencibles y poderosos, pero también los corrompe y los destruye por dentro… por encima de ellos están los hijos de los osos… ¡pero ni ellos querrían meterse en eso a pesar de ser más fuertes y poderosos en todo!... son mucho más civilizados, pero igual de cerrados… ellos leen libros y están al día… pero también son muy celosos a la hora de conservar nuestras costumbres y tradiciones casi al mismo nivel de furia asesina y fanatismo de los hijos de los lobos…

-¿Qué va a pasar con él?

-Si sobrevive… ¡lo convertiré en mi hermano de agua y fuego!... si me voy al Ghutol de los hijos de los osos estará bajo su protección y nadie se atreverá a hacerle daño… ¡me han invitado muchas veces!... solo me faltaría una hermana de agua y fuego para él…

En verdad que la elite tiene su Ghutol idéntico al internado suizo en que estudio. Un poco más rustico y menos lujoso. Es de una rama menos prestigiosa de los osos, pero es mejor así. El de las familias antiguas y prestigiosas es mucho más selecto y alguien como yo sin nada de sangre Kurghán no podría ni soñar con ir. Con todo mi hermana mayor me explica que puedo aprender lo básico y lo fundamental del agua y el fuego con ellos allí… pero duda mucho que en realidad me sirva de algo. Ella puede hablar con nuestro hermano de agua y fuego en su idioma, pero yo no. Está bastante recuperado, pero no puede hablar todavía por su herida en la garganta. Solo puede decir que sí o que no con la cabeza o hablar con sus manos como lo haría un sordomudo. Es un joven macizo de puro musculo, a pesar de no ser corpulento. Sus cicatrices le dan un aspecto fiero y melancólico.

¡Me congelo a morir cada vez que salimos! Y eso que todo este tiempo he estado en un internado Suizo en donde en mi tiempo libre me voy a esquiar con mis amigas. A nosotros nos han asignado un pequeño apartamento en uno de los edificios que sirve de dormitorio por completo espartano. La sala es el dormitorio, el comedor y el estudio todo en uno para nosotros tres y hay una habitación aparte para "aprender y practicar" el agua y el fuego con nuestra hermana mayor. Un baño con tres duchas una al lado de la otra para asearnos con agua caliente y en otro baño está tres retretes uno junto al otro con un lavabo para cepillarte los dientes. En su sobriedad el pequeño departamento parece una celda de prisión. El instituto a donde vamos a estudiar en efecto es igual y hasta mucho mejor que mi internado suizo, con todas las comodidades… ¡y bien calientito!

No tengo problemas con el idioma, porque precisamente se viene a aprender otros y a saber integrarse a mi mundo moderno. Hay muchos que hablan japonés o lo quieren aprender. Yo hablo inglés y francés fluidamente. Hay buenos maestros y profesores, así que no voy a retrasarme en mis estudios los años que este aquí. En todo parece un instituto de secundaria normal en una aldea pequeña en medio de la nada, en la parte más fría del planeta.

El joven lobo ya está por completo recuperado de sus heridas, pero sus cicatrices las tendrá por siempre y estará irremediablemente ciego de por vida. La convivencia diaria de los tres durante el tiempo de su convalecencia ha estrechado nuestros lazos. Con todo tengo mis dudas. Mi hermana mayor de cielo y tierra parece representar todo el saber ancestral y la fuerza espiritual de esta gente. Mi hermano de agua y fuego parece ser la encarnación de todos los peligros, los horrores y el daño que se pueden hacer con este poder que yo siento que puedo despertar en mi interior con todo lo que pueda aprender de ellos y con ellos. ¿En serio estará bien lo que estoy haciendo?... No quiero usarlo para el mal de nadie… pero las buenas intenciones no bastan y el infierno está lleno de gente bienintencionada a los que todo les salió mal e hicieron mucho daño.

Mi hermana mayor me explica que según las antiguas leyendas los osos y los lobos, a diferencia de los otros Kurghán, nacieron de la corrupción del sacrificio de invierno… una ceremonia sagrada que se convirtió en un ritual oscuro y prohibido. Un hombre daba su vida para embarazar a 20 mujeres acostándose con ellas 20 veces mezclando el agua y el fuego donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan con cada una hasta morir… las mujeres luego morían en el parto y traían al mundo a los licántropos, seres con agua y fuego casi ilimitada… pero ¡crueles, feroces y sanguinarios! De ellos vienen los hijos de los lobos. Sin embargo por encima de los Licántropos estaban los Berserker, una mujer se acostaba con 20 hombres 20 veces mezclando el agua y el fuego hasta matarlos a todos para luego ella morir al dar a luz al Berserker, un ser que sacaba el agua y el fuego del cielo y la tierra directamente… ¡Eran la destrucción y la muerte hecha carne y sangre!... de ellos vienen los hijos de los osos.

Todo el frio norte fue defendido y aislado del mundo por ellos… hasta dicen que la tierra es fría hasta hacerla casi inhabitable por ellos. Pero luego se volvieron un problema peor en su furia y violencia hasta quedar malditos y ser cazados hasta su total y completo exterminio. En muchas leyendas sobre estos seres que perdieron su humanidad eran sus propios hijos quienes tenían el penoso deber de exterminarlos y darles caza una vez que se corrompían por completo perdiendo todo freno y control… ¡Son historias en verdad escalofriantes que me provocaron pesadillas!

 **Después del segundo impacto**

 **Estepas de Rusia**

Mi hermana Clara la fue a buscar conmigo a la estación de trenes. Las dos eran evidentemente hermanas, hijas del mismo padre. Pero Chantres era mucho más elegante, sofisticada y refinada. Una aristócrata de pies a cabeza. No era una delicada flor sin embargo. Los hijos del oso son los más exigentes y el hecho de que pertenezcas a una familia importante solo significa que tienes que estar a la altura de los que se espera de ti ¡o morirte! No solo tienes que hacer las cosas bien, ¡tienes que hacerlas mejor que nadie! Era hija del caliente desierto y del frio norte. Ella tenía el misterio y la sensualidad de su madre, la fuerza y la majestad de su padre.

Mi hermana en cambio estaba destinada a llamarse Heidi… pero salió una hermosa niña rubia de ojos grises y mi mamá supo que no existía mejor nombre para ella que Clara. Mi hermano Pedro fue el siguiente, luego Sebastián y por ultimo yo, Dalito que en la antigua lengua de los pastores de cabras quiere decir "Copo de nieve". En verdad que me sentía afortunado de que mis padres hubieran elegido a Chantres como mi hermana mayor de cielo y tierra. Ella lo había aceptado solo por la profunda amistad que mi madre y la suya habían tenido en sus tiempos de Ghutol. Por el tiempo en que vivió con mi madre cuando sus padres fallecieron y después se fue al norte con su familia de sangre a vivir con su abuela. Yo apenas era un bebe de ¿tres?, ¿Cuatro?, ¿Cinco años?...

Turquía estaba en medio de una revolución islámica de radicales intransigente esos años ¡todo por culpa del colapso económico, la hambruna, y los violentos cambios climáticos en el horror infernal que vino después del segundo impacto! Decir que esos locos intransigentes eran islámicos es un decir. La ensalada ideológica y religiosa que tenían en la cabeza era igual de demencial, caótica y confusa como la situación mundial. Todo se podía resumir en que Alá castigaba a la humanidad con el segundo Impacto y había que volver a la pureza de la Sharia y al Corán que ellos proponían… con un poquito de marxismo, algo de fascismo y mucha, ¡mucha intolerancia contra todos aquellos que piensen distinto!

Chantres vivía con su madre en la tribu de ella. Su madre era médica y su padre viajaba constantemente por el mundo para asuntos de su familia y para la "gente sin rostro". Le gustaba volver y quedarse con su esposa e hija viviendo en la forma tradicional de los hijos del caballo que cruzan el desierto. La tribu en si era musulmana viviendo bajo nuestras costumbres y tradiciones milenarias en un mundo aparte y congelado en el tiempo. Una etnia aparte de los turcos, desconocida e insignificante, que cruzaba el desierto junto a otras etnias sin que nunca les hubiera importado las artificiales y ficticias barreras que las naciones en la región llamaba fronteras y territorio soberano.

Chantres también viajaba con su madre y padre a visitar a mi madre y a la otra hija primogénita, su hermana. Mi madre también estaba "casada". O sea tenía una pareja fija que era oficialmente padre de sus hijos y vivía con ella en su Yurta. Mi padre, un hijo del lobo. Mi madre ya había sentado cabeza, tanto la madre como el padre de Chantres eran solo muy buenos amigos. El lado materno es lo que vale para nosotros para la herencia y la familia. Por sangre Chantres tenia derechos y obligaciones con la familia de su padre, pero pertenecía a la familia de su madre por completo. Lo mismo pasaba con mi hermana mayor, que era la primogénita de mi madre.

También visitaban a la familia del padre en el norte. Concretamente a una mansión que tenían en Moscú. El Padre de Chantres hacía su trabajo y cumplía sus deberes y obligaciones con su familia y con los "sin rostro" como un noble de sangre azul de rancio abolengo. Chantres podía pasar de la pobreza a la opulencia, del primitivismo más salvaje y pagano a codearse con la gente de clase alta más sofisticada y refinadas sin problemas. Su madre no y prefería no apartarse de su marido o quedarse en un hotel. Chantres desde muy joven se destacaba por su aplomo, majestad y dignidad de princesa. Si su padre era de la nobleza, ella era de la realeza. Pronto se convirtió en la favorita de la matriarca principal del clan, su abuela.

En esos días estaba empezando a sentir el agua y el fuego en mi sangre en forma muy prematura, mucho antes de lo esperado. Habíamos pasado mucha hambre en los días de crisis y caos del segundo impacto. Así que muchos decían que era por el pollo que le echaban hormonas para que creciera más rápido o por la comida enlatada que tuvimos que comer en esos días. Lo cierto era que yo sentía mucho calor en mi interior, no controlaba mi fuerza y mi energía parecía ilimitada. Estaba con insomnio, la leche hervía con solo yo mirarla o donde yo estaba empezaba a hacer frio. Me decían el hacedor de lluvia por que donde yo pasaba las mujeres mojaban sus bragas, sus piernas, hasta el piso con sus jugos. Aprendí todo lo que había de aprender como niño grande y más mucho antes de tiempo. Ya no había nada más que enseñarme y ya no había sentido en estar en las Yurtas con los niños de mi edad en mi condición.

Tuve que mudarme a una Yurta aparte a vivir solo y ponerme a cuidar cabras hasta que se me pasara mi etapa de la niñez por todos los estropicios que causaba sin querer. Cuando me empezara a salir mi leche de hombre podría ingresar a un Ghutol con mis hermanas de cielo y tierra, de agua y fuego. Mi hermana Clara, Chantres y Hunaz me visitaban a menudo todos los días. Ya Hunaz había empezado con su sangrado de mujer. En mi familia se estaba hablando de poner a otro en mi lugar como hermano de agua y fuego, pero las dos habían sido firmes en que iban a esperarme, que lo más seguro que mi leche de hombre me llegara en un año más.

En esos días fue que un hijo del lobo venía a nuestra aldea con noticias. Era muy posible que nosotros tuviéramos nuestro propio país si colaborábamos con ellos. Solo había que armar un Ghutol con lo mejor de lo mejor de todos los Kurghán e ir a Japón. Chantres y Hunaz calificaban con creces. Yo también… es más ¡era al que más querían reclutar!... pero era un "niño grande" y mientras no tuviera mi leche de hombre mi familia decidía por mí. Mi madre y mi padre se oponían. ¡Era por completo una locura eso! Aunque la cultura, el Ghutol y la lengua nos hermanaban a todos los Kurghán; cada quien era fiel al cielo y a la tierra en que vivían. A la forma de vida, las costumbres y tradiciones que nos habían legado nuestros antepasados.

-Los judíos son más o menos iguales a nosotros, estaban en la misma situación de ser un pueblo sin patria y ¡míralos ahora con su propios país, con su propios gobierno!- Los trataba de convencer el hijo del lobo- La gente que vive con los extranjeros en sus ciudades ya no estarían viviendo con miedo a ser descubiertos y sancionados por las leyes de gobiernos que no nos representan en realidad, ni mucho menos nos entienden, ¡que consideran nuestras costumbres y tradiciones como perversas y depravadas!… ¡No tendrían que vivir ocultándose, como si tuvieran vergüenza de ser Kurghán!... tendríamos escuelas, hospitales, ¡una vida mejor!

-Los judíos para tener su propio cielo y tierra, ¡se lo tuvieron que quitar a los palestinos!... Ahora están atrapados en un círculo vicioso de violencia, odio y desconfianza con ellos imposible de salir-Le replicaba mi padre- Además que nuestra intimidad, nuestra vida privada, sería profanada por los extranjeros con su morbo e hipocresía… Lo mejor es estar como estamos… ¡Sin llamar la atención y sin que se sepa nada sobre nuestra existencia!

Las dos posiciones eran irreconciliables, pero el hijo del lobo tenía esperanzas de que mis padres cambiaran de opinión y me pudiera ir con su permiso con mis hermanas de Ghutol como otros niños grandes. Chantres iba a ir, así tuviera que elegir a otros hermanos de agua y fuego. Hunaz estaba indecisa… ¡Ella quería que los tres nos mantuviéramos juntos!... le daba igual irse o quedarse siempre y cuando nosotros tres permaneciéramos unidos. Mi hermana mayor Clara de por sí quería que fuéramos… ¡pasamos mucha hambre y penalidades sin cuento en los días del Segundo Impacto!... el gobierno había sido corrupto, abusivo, arbitrario y autoritario con nosotros muchas veces… con todo lo peor era que por culpa de los turcos su padre hijo del oso y su "otra" madre hija del desierto habían muerto masacrados en una absurda revolución islámica. Chantres era mucho más comedida y prefería no hablar nunca sobre ese tema, pero mi hermana mayor era más directa y arrebatada. ¡Con un país y un gobierno propio desde un principio los padres de ella y Chantres estarían vivos! ¡Nosotros no hubiéramos pasado hambre, ni sufrido humillaciones!

-¡No seas absurda, Clara! – Le dijo mi padre – Con país o sin país… ¡todos sufrimos hambre por igual!... el Segundo Impacto saco lo peor de la gente… ¡Con un país y un gobierno propio nosotros hubiéramos sido igual o peor que los turcos o los rusos!

Clara se quedó callada, pero no le contestaba por no faltarle el respeto a su "otro" padre hijo del lobo, esposo de su madre y padre de carne y sangre de sus hermanos menores… ella lo quería mucho y lo respetaba… ¡Pero a su padre de carne y sangre lo amaba y quería más! A su "otra" madre también la había querido mucho y apreciado. Aunque las reglas eran distintas, el amor por nuestra familia era igual a la de todo el mundo… incluso mucho más profundo e intenso. Teníamos muchos "padres" y muchas "madres" en mayor y en menor grado. Incluso el simple acto de un hombre y una mujer solo teniendo sexo por placer creaba entre nosotros lazos familiares imperecederos.

Ella misma hubiera ido… pero solo era una jinete de hombre entonces y como hija primogénita tenía deberes y obligaciones con nuestra familia y en la comunidad en que vivíamos que requerían su presencia junto a mi madre. Además que en el agua o en el fuego no era tan fuerte y poderosa como su hermana Chantres que ya en sus 16 años era cielo y tierra por completo. Las dos hermanas se querían… pero mi hermana Clara era como mi madre y le gustaba su vida en la Estepa. Lejos de envidiar a su hermana Chantres la compadecía por la abrumadora carga de responsabilidades que tenía sobre los hombros como una princesa de los osos. Por su infancia cortada de forma tan abrupta por la tragedia. Chantres era mucho más fuerte, poderosa en el agua y fuego que ella porque había madurado en forma prematura y violenta… ¡sin quererlo o desearlo en realidad!

Mi hermana Clara había venido a mi Yurta porque quería hablar conmigo. Yo llevaba una semana sin dormir con todo el cuerpo caliente como si tuviera fiebre, pero con el aire dentro de mi Yurta frio hasta el punto de congelar el agua… ¡tenía mucha agua y fuego en mi interior!... era en verdad frustrante y agobiante para mí eso… tenía sus ventajas, pero yo ya estaba harto de vivir solo y apartado como si estuviera apestado. ¡No quería que Chantres se fuera a Japón con otros hermanos de agua y fuego! Quería que se quedara o yo irme con ella, y estar con Hunaz en ambos casos… ¡Las dos eran mis mujeres y yo su hombre!... mi padre, hermanos mayores e hijos grandes me habían ayudado con sus consejos y con ponerme tareas o con un entrenamiento mucho más riguroso… pero a controlar el agua y el fuego lo aprendes con tus hermanas de Ghutol… ¡Viviendo y entrenando con ellas! ¡Teniendo sexo con ellas y haciéndoles el amor!

-¡Dalito!- Exclamo mi hermana mayor dolida al verme flaco y demacrado… al sentir el frio invernal dentro de la Yurta en pleno verano- ¡Mi pobre hermanito menor!

Ella entro en mi Yurta y se desnudó. En su cara se veía que estaba por completo resuelta.

-¡Te voy a sacar esa leche de hombre que tienes dentro de una buena vez!

-¡Clara! ¡Pero qué cosas dices!... ¡Eres mi hermana de carne y sangre!

-¡Soy tu hermana por la carne de nuestra madre!... ¡somos hijos de padres diferentes!... yo te lo venía a proponer… ¡Pero ya veo que hay que poner manos a la obra de inmediato! ¡No vas a aguantar hasta el año que viene!... ¡Hay que sacarte toda esa leche de hombre que tienes acumulada en tu interior!

-¡Pero eres mi hermana de verdad!... no eres como Chantres o Hunaz… ¡Mi madre nos pario a los dos de su vientre!-

-¡Bobo!... ¡así es como piensa un niño!... ¡En está Yurta soy una mujer y tú un hombre!... tranquilo, ¡mientras no me dejes embarazada todo estará bien y quedara solo entre nosotros!

Mi hermana es muy hermosa y linda… pero Chantres me gusta mucho más. Sin contar que Clara es mi hermana de verdad de toda la vida. Dentro de la Yurta amigos y familiares andan desnudos, así que ver a mi hermana en cueros no es algo que me impresione, incluso si ella fuera una perfecta extraña que acabara de conocer su cuerpo al natural no me iba a excitar así como así. Con todo hay reglas de pudor y recato sutiles, tan discretos y fundidos en nuestra vida cotidiana que ni nos damos cuenta de que existen. Hay tabúes y prohibiciones dentro de la Yurta para vernos unos a otros, tocarnos nosotros mismos y a otros. En la forma de tratarnos entre personas de distinto sexo, cercanía familiar o la edad que sencillamente nos visten de pies a cabeza y crea una barrera invisible de la que nadie es consciente. Yo como niño nunca las note, nunca me sentí desnudo o sentía que los demás estaban desnudos. Mi hermana se estaba desnudando de verdad… ¡No simplemente quitándose la ropa para estar cómoda dentro de la Yurta familiar!... se estaba desnudando sin nada de pudor, vergüenza o recato… su cuerpo estaba por completo en exhibición para llamar la atención de los hombres, provocar su deseo, ¡seducirlos!… invitándolos para el apareamiento y para hacer el amor…

Mi hermana es muy hermosa, pero lo mejor de ella son sus tetas. Son de tamaño estándar en realidad, ni muy grandes o muy pequeñas. Sin embargo sus pechos son muy juguetones y llamativos. La forma no está nada mal. Tienen un buen contorno, buenas curvas. Están bien puestas en la parte alta del pecho, así que en su conjunto quedan bien. Sus pezones son claritos y suaves en su rosa tirando a color carne contrastando con el resto de su piel que está más tostada. Están perfectamente colocados en el centro de los senos. El color de sus senos es uniforme al resto del cuerpo. Ni marcas, ni nada. ¡Suaves y lisas al tacto!

Alargué mi mano y con cuidado toqué sus pechos. Con lentitud acaricié su entorno, primero uno y luego el otro. Ella cogió mi mano y la dirigió hacia los pezones. Eran como dos pequeños garbanzos rodeados de una zona más clara que contrastaba con lo blanco tostado de su piel. Comencé a acariciarlos con temor. Ella misma se mojó uno de sus dedos en la boca y comenzó a acariciarse sus botoncitos rosas. Cogió uno de ellos y lo retorció con lentitud. Su cara se relajó y comenzó a suspirar. La visión de ella acariciándose las tetillas hizo que mi falo se endureciese.

-¡Así es como se porta un hombre frente a una mujer hermosa!- Me dijo triunfante- ¡Te quito lo niño y te vas con Chantres y Hunaz a convertirte en hombre por completo! ¿Qué dices?... ¡Soy muy buena ordeñando a los hombres!... ya verás cómo te saco toda esa leche que tienes dentro de ti y te quito lo niño grande…

Me fijé en su rajita. Comenzó a acariciarse entre las piernas. Vi como movía su dedo arriba y abajo mientras se acariciaba con la otra mano los pezones. Hacía en verdad frio dentro de mi Yurta, pero nosotros por lo general lo aguantamos bastante bien sin que nos afecte. Sin embargo el frío le erizaba la piel a mi hermana y ponía sus pezones paraditos. Ella me quería cerca, con mis manos calenturientas tocándole los pechos mientras se acariciaba allí abajo.

-¡Sigue tú!...- me dijo.

Puse mi mano entre sus piernas. Por primera vez sentí el tibio roce de sus rizos dorados junto a mis dedos y la humedad de sus carnes. Acaricié su almejita con cuidado para no lastimarla y seguí con el roce. Cogió mi mano y la dirigió hacia su boca. Me chupó los dedos y los volvió a bajar rozando con ellos la entrada de su almejita. Seguí moviendo la mano al compás de sus indicaciones mientras ella iniciaba los movimientos de la paja a mi falo duro y caliente. Poco a poco comenzamos a calentarnos. Con cuidado seguí acariciando su clítoris mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba los pezones. En un momento dado bajé y se los chupé. El calor de su cuerpo unido a su manipulación me estaba haciendo llegar al cielo. Tras algunos minutos, mi hermana comenzó a gemir. Aceleré el ritmo de mis caricias hasta notar como Clara se tensaba y gritaba de placer.

Se relamía los labios mientras temblaba como si tuviese frío. Adelantándome a todo le pasé bien los dedos por su coño empapándolos con sus jugos para llevarlos seguidamente a mis labios. Noté el sabor agridulce de los mismos. Ella agradeció la paja y sonrió al verme chupar mis dedos. Por primera vez había pajeado a una chica y probado sus jugos.

-¿Sabes que lo haces muy bien para ser un primerizo? ¡Serás mi hermanito pero toda esa agua y fuego que tienes dentro nos vuelve locas y nos excita como no tienes idea!

Me besó en la boca. Al momento se puso a subir y bajar el pellejo de mi falo, y cuando vio que estaba bien dura agachó la cabeza y se la metió en la boca. Ahora sentía el calor de sus labios y la humedad de su lengua rodeando mi pito. Sentía la saliva lubricar mi pellejo arriba y abajo. Con lentitud estiré una mano hasta plantarla en su vulva. Jugué con sus rizos y creo que llegué a meterle la punta de uno de mis dedos en su pequeño agujerito.

-Ya me viene, ya me viene...- grité- ¡Creo que me viene mi Leche!

Al oír mis gemidos mi hermana Clara aceleró sus movimientos alargando el recorrido de sus labios. Continuó varios minutos más sorbiendo, lamiendo y chupando mi verga y mis bolas. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, el calor de su chochito en mis dedos y la chupada que me estaba proporcionando fue demasiado y exploté de forma sublime en su boca. Mis músculos se tensaron, mientras el placer me invadía... pero no me salió nada de leche, solo había sentido por primera vez un orgasmo seco sin eyacular nada. Cuando menos la temperatura dentro de la Yurta era tibia y se me había bajado la fiebre.

-¡Uf!... ¡Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba!- Exclamo Clara de buen humor.

Ella busco una piel de oso que había en mi Yurta y la extendió sobre el suelo alfombrado. Entre besos y caricias hizo que me volviera a empalmar y a excitar.

-¡Quiero que me la metas!...- Me dijo.

-¿Que te meta el qué?...- pregunté asombrado.

-¡Bobo! ¡Eso es lo que pregunta y dice un niño!... ¡Ya sabes!... que me metas tu cosa dentro de mí... ¡Que me hagas tú mujer!-

Como pudimos nos colocamos en el suelo, sobre la piel de oso. Ella abrió bien su coñito sujetándose los lados con las manos. Yo coloqué mi pito erecto apuntando al centro de su hoyito. Jugué un poco con la puntita haciendo que subiese y bajase a lo largo de su raya, mojando bien con sus jugos la cabezota. Así permanecimos un buen rato sin yo saber qué hacer y ella sin decirme nada. Estábamos muy excitados y lujuriosos con nuestro juego hasta que ella me atrajo hacia sí con suavidad. Sentí como sus carnes se apoderaban de mi miembro viril y como la punta de mi glande iba entrando en ella. Ella misma se encargó de apretarme las nalgas y hacer que avanzara con lentitud dentro de ella en forma pausada. Besando mis labios abrió mi boca y su lengua entraba a jugar con la mía. Instintivamente comenzamos a movernos al compás sintiendo el uno el roce del cuerpo del otro.

Recuerdo que jugué con sus pezones relamiendo las aureolas. No sé lo que pudo durar aquello, pero ¡yo me encontraba en la gloria tirándome a mi hermana Clara! Algunos minutos después ella comenzó a jadear mientras me avisaba de la llegada de su orgasmo. Yo aproveché la calentura que llevaba, metiendo y sacando con fuerza mi polla dentro de su vulva me dispuse también a correrme. Finalmente ambos llegamos a la vez. Noté unos calambres sobrenaturales recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y como el interior de su chochito me exprimía el falo como si de una gran mano se tratase. ¡Aquello era la gloria!... Por primera vez me había tirado a una chica… ¡aunque aún no me salía nada de dentro!... Al terminar nos quedamos ambos inmóviles.

Mi hermana uso conmigo todo su repertorio amoroso… ¡pero nada!... Mi leche de hombre no salía. Con todo ella no se veía ni frustrada o desalentada… ¡Todo lo contrario!... me dijo que vendría mañana a intentarlo de nuevo… ¡Nos tomó una semana!... Por la tarde del séptimo día en el enésimo polvo estábamos sobre la piel de oso. El beso entre nosotros fue largo, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron con suavidad y se exploraron sin tregua. Clara cogió una de mis manos y la puso sobre su pecho. Yo había aprendido muy bien sus lecciones y se la estrujé con mucha suavidad, acaricié sus pezones y les di suaves pellizcos haciéndola suspirar y gemir poseída por un deseo irrefrenable. Clara se mordió los labios y soltó un largo gemido.

El cuerpo de mi hermana Clara estaba caliente y entre jadeos sentía como todos sus músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. Clara se tumbó por completo sobre la piel de oso y me invito a penetrarla y hacerla de nuevo una vez más mi mujer. Siguiendo sus instrucciones me tendí sobre ella. Mi peso de hombre sobre su cuerpo menudo la excitó de nuevo y cogiendo mi miembro duro y caliente lo guio hacia su coño. Yo le metí toda mi carne enhiesta en una sola arremetida y me fui abriendo paso lentamente en el húmedo útero de Clara, empujando con suavidad y acompañando mis arremetidas con suaves suspiros.

Con las piernas de Clara entorno a mis caderas me deslizaba con deleite en el interior de mi hermana mayor aprovechando para sobar y chupar sus pechos.

-¡Más rápido!… –dijo Clara jadeando

Con suavidad Clara tiro de mi pelo para acercar a su boca a mi boca y me besó mientras los movimientos se volvían más urgentes. Cuando deshicimos el beso, nos miramos a los ojos y mis movimientos encima de ella se volvieron más rápidos y violentos hasta que eyaculé en su interior por fin un chorro de cálido y blanco semen. La sensación de correrse dentro de mi mujer mientras ella me miraba a los ojos y me sonreía abrazada a mí fue indescriptible y tan excitante que acentuó aún más mi deseo por mi hermana mayor. Mi miembro seguía duro dentro de ella y seguí penetrándola mientras pude rápida y violentamente haciendo saltar el cuerpo de Clara con cada embate, estrujando sus pechos y retorciendo sus pezones haciéndola chillar jadear y gemir a la vez. Clara no se quejó, sólo podía gritar descontroladamente mientras yo la follaba llevándola al orgasmo y llenando su coño con mi primera leche de hombre hasta hacerlo rebosar.

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!- jadeaba ella- ¡Lo lograste!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡por fin!... ¡Lo lograste!

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Lo logramos!...-Le rectifique

Ella estalló en una risa cristalina y sutil de triunfo

-¡Chantres podrá ser todo lo cielo y tierra que quiera!... ¡Pero a mi hermanito lo niño se lo quite yo!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Dios! ¡Nos tomó una semana!... pero gozamos mucho y lo disfrutamos… ¡Ya hasta quiero que te quedes y no te vayas!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!

-La verdad es que no me quiero ir… ¡Quiero que nos quedemos aquí Chantres, Hunaz y yo contigo en nuestra tierra!

-¡Bobo!... ¡Hablas como un niño y no como un hombre!... yo quiero que te quedes… ¡Pero Chantres!... ella te necesita a ti y a Hunaz… aunque no lo parezca está llena de mucha rabia, odio y rencor contra el mundo… ¡Contra todo el mundo!... incluso con nuestra propia gente que no hizo nada por ayudar a su familia… por todo el tiempo que vivió con nosotros pasando hambre y necesidades… ¡Las familias principales de los osos son lo peor que te puedas imaginar!... no me gustaba estar con ellos cuando iba con mi padre hijo del oso y mi madre hija del desierto con Chantres… ¡Son gente fría y estricta!... ella se peleó con su abuela y solo se fue harta de todo y con todos al sitio en donde de verdad fue feliz… ¡aunque hubiera pasado mucha hambre y vivido en la más abyecta pobreza!... quiero que te vayas con ella a Japón y la cuides por mí…

Yo le prometí que lo haría. El sitio y el momento en que Chantres de verdad fue feliz era cuando sus padres vivían y nos visitaban a nuestra tierra. Cuando estaba con su otra hermana de sangre, junto a su otra madre hija de la estepa. Yo de pequeño siempre estuve enamorado de ella y ya sus padres habían acordado mientras vivían junto a los míos que sería mi hermana mayor de cielo y tierra en lo que fuera al Ghutol. Ya no era un niño, pero tampoco era un hombre por completo. Me podía ir si quería ahora con Chantres y Hunaz sin que mis padres lo pudieran impedir… pero mi hermana Clara quería estar segura. Así que estuvimos otra semana más haciendo el amor en mi Yurta para asegurarnos que mi leche de hombre no se iba a "esconder".

Por supuesto que nunca les confesé a Chantres y Hunaz ese secreto de Clara y mio. ¡A mi hermana le había hecho de todo y creía que lo sabía todo!... hasta que Chantres con solo sonreírme hizo que eyaculara sin control delante de mis padres y de todo el mundo dentro de nuestra Yurta familiar… ¡La puta mierda! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió ir con ella primero?... mis padres… ¡vieron que era verdad que ya no era un niño y que mi leche de hombre me salía!... así que no objetaron más y yo jure delante de ellos obedecer a mi Hermana mayor de Cielo y Tierra en todo, ser uno con mi hermana de agua y fuego, regresar hecho todo un hombre como lo demandaba la tradición.


End file.
